History Repeating
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: Korra had accomplished something big, she restored back an entire Nation bringing peace to the world. However, her time has come and thirteen yeas later and there's no sign of the Avatar, bringing this peace to an end. Now, the world needs an Avatar more than ever, who can bring peace between benders and non-benders. Now is the turn of a girl from the earth kingdom. Can she do it?
1. Avatar: History Repeating

Avatar Korra had accomplished something big, she reconstructed an entire Nation and brought peace to the world again. However, her time has come and thirteen years later and there's no sign of the Avatar, bringing this peace to an end

Now, the world needs the Avatar more than ever, an Avatar who can bring peace between benders and non-benders and but a young earth Kingdom girl believes this not to be true.

"_Why would the Avatar bring peace between them, if the Avatar is a bender themselves?"_

That's what Avani has grown up with her entire life after the laws that imprisions benders had been reinforced with the years. Forced to hide her bending, she has lived in fear, until her call arrives. But, is she willing to accept her fate? Or a small trip to the past will help her realize the world really needs the Avatar

~8~

I suck at summaries. I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. Both goes to their respective creators, I only own Avani, Ela, Ryuu, Kanan, Vydia, Kimiko, Kesuk and characters you don't recognize.

Avatar: Last airbender x OC (Season mid 1 - 3)


	2. Book 1

_**BOOK ONE; PART ONE**_

_**The Avatar's return **_

_**Book One: Earth**_


	3. Earth Ch 1 - Memory Lane

The end of the Hundred Year War led by Avatar Aang was still a legend among every school in the Earth Kingdom. Sometimes Avani still couldn't understand what so great was about it.

Well, yeah. Avatar Aang stopped the Hundred Year War, but _after_ he turned his back to the world in the first place. Besides, who else but the Avatar would have been able to stop a strong Fire Lord who had terrorized the world _for_ years?

Then, comes Avatar Korra. She was also a great figure of power. An Avatar who stopped an Anti-benders Revolution and as well, restoring the balance between the spirit World and physical world, allowing spirits roam among us.

_But_, she didn't stop the hate and differences between benders and non-benders. Which it's been the main issue we've got the last thirteen years since Avatar Korra died.

There has been rumors about the Order of the White Lotus looking for the new Avatar since then. There has been rumors about neighbor villages and from Ba Sing Se -from the times my uncle, a Dai Li agent comes from visiting there- that the next Avatar would be born on the Earth kingdom.

The worrisome thing is that things have taken a negative turn toward Benders from the past ten years. Avatar Korra may had kept peace while she was alive but that didn't last. Non-Benders have taken a dislike toward Benders, specially the latest governors the earth federation have taken, and even part of Republic city, but not all.

Most of them have started taking prisoners the benders they've come across when they see them bending. And slowly, a new war has started. Everyone against everyone.

No one was safe anymore.

The politics have stated that benders are easier to commit crimes and kill people. And Non-benders want to protect themselves with what they know. Prison.

For some this has become a new threat. Bending has become forbidden, new laws have been made. A bender, either water, earth, Fire or air caught bending, they'll be taken straight to Republic City's maximum protection holding cells -located on the western part of the city-, the simple words for what we call the most secure anti-bending prison.

But this isn't all. While this has been one part. Benders haven't taken this new legacy with their arms crossed. The ones who no longer wants to be imprisioned like they used to on the Hundred Year War, have taken action, resisting arrest, acting out and attacking non-benders in fear for them being part of the new politics. They have hurt and even killed others for their freedom and ran away, hiding between the shadows.

More ammo for the non benders to take benders as dangerous. They have even made clear to the Order of the White Lotus to stop searching for the Avatar, and if they continue they'll be throw to prison as well. Reason as to why the search of the Avatar has been postponed for these thirteen years

My uncle Hiresh has kept us updated since he first began working a year ago as Dai Li. Only them are the ones allowed to use their bending and the benders, specially earthbenders have endlessly filled for any available position on the police force in Ba Sing Se. To say they also earned hate was an understatement.

Dai Li now are hated by Benders and Non-Benders alike and that brings more worry for my uncle. He is a good earthbender, having learned when he was a child to use the neutral Jing under the tutelage of Master Beifong in Republic city. The key to earthbending. Waiting and listening. Even if I know he can take care of himself, the worry doesn't leave me at all.

My name's Avani and I'm an earthbender. My mother hates I'm an earthbender, she hates my dad was an earthbender as well. You see, my dad used to work on the mines, extracting coal to sell to Fire Nation ships. The habit of working for the Fire Nation developing in the Hundred Year War wasn't easy to break for several generations of earthbenders who were still on the Hundred Year War mindset. He was caught by some Non-Benders once the new law was fresh, and the new revolution of benders wasn't still active. No one in my village had taken the new politics seriously even after what happened in the past, not until my dad, his friend and three other benders were arrested.

Since then, I've been watched by people who knew I was a bender. Some people had pointed fingers but my mom had steered them away from me, claiming I'm not one. I've been tested. I've been provoked and I've been humiliated in order to prove I was one. I once was taken to the middle of the village by a Non-bender trying to prove I was a bender.

It was a struggle trying to keep my bending hidden, my stubborn nature had made it possible. I kept myself unmoving, rotten to the ground like a rock, not giving up. Not giving them the satisfaction to prove I was one and be taken away.

Since then, anti-benders have stayed away from me and my family which makes it easier for me to sneak away at night to practice my bending. It's the best time to practice the waiting and the listening part of my bending.

However, sometimes there's a part of me who hates this. Hates to hide away what I am. Something I'd never show to keep myself safe and under the radar from anti benders and my best friend, Ryuu understands me. He's a firebender. And one who's a natural to learn his element, sometimes he makes me jealous, sometimes his skill to control Fire makes me want to learn it.

But I know it is not possible. There's only one person who can bend more than one element and being that person isn't in my vocabulary. Not in this times anyway.

The Avatar, since Avatar Korra passed away thirteen years ago has earned hate. Hate from every corner of the world -except for Republic City- for what the Avatar represented. I hope he/she wasn't reborn. It'd be easier for everyone if they didn't exist. The world didn't need him or her right now. Not when benders were thrown to jail, when benders are trying to defend themselves, we didn't the Avatar to be thrown in there as well for being a wielder of four elements.

The only ones who could resolve the problem of non benders versus benders were themselves and not the Avatar. What's the Avatar going to do or understand about non benders being a bender her/himself?

This time, the Avatar was no needed. Whoever the Avatar was, I hoped they understood that and didn't even try to learn the other elements.

The Avatar wasn't needed.

~8~

_**N/A:**_

_**I may have some information wrong or is missing. But in my defense i only watched season one of LoK, a few episodes of season two ans spoiled myself accidentally with three so I dont know everything Korra did, so I aplogize. I hope you still like it anyway c:**_

_**~*Peace and out,**_

_**De*~**_


	4. Earth Ch 2 - Best Friends

Living near a big avast of forest was a great advantage for Avani, who secretly hid deep inside it to practice earthbending whenever everyone was sleeping, relaying on her seismic sense. The thirteen year old bender kept quiet, walking barefoot among the darkness, stopping on a clearing in the center of the forest, sitting on the ground and closing her eyes to concentrate in the sounds of nature around her, the ants crawling across the earth, the animals returning to their homes and... the leaves crushing under the heavy weight of someone's feet near her

A smirk played on her lips as she cracked open an eye, thrusting down her hand toward the ground behind her. A loud yelp and a thud was heard as she turned around, meeting a pair of golden eyes, glaring at her through the darkness

"You cheated"

Avani laughed as a thirteen year old boy walked closer, hands crossed over his chest as he sat in front of her. "Told you you'd never get me off guard, Ryuu"

Ryuu was Avani's best friend since his family moved from the Fire Nation to the Earth Kingdom thanks to Ryuu's mother being native of the Earth Kingdom. Since they settled on the Earth Kingdom, they didn't seem to want to return to the Fire Nation any time soon.

"Whatever" Ryuu rolled his eyes, cracking his knuckles as he looked around "Ready to practice, earth mud?"

Avani stood, brushing the dirt of her green colored pants, smirking "Of course. Ready when you are, Frosty cake"

Ryuu, like Avani wasn't fond of the rules and the curfew settled in the village. The firebender had a deep hate toward the anti-benders and his rebellion was to practice his bending when everyone was sleeping, where he once was caught by Avani with her seismic sense, and since then, they became inseparable in their rebellion against anti-benders

For Avani, watching Ryuu firebend was something she admired. She had memorized some of his forms and viceversa to see if they could use them to their own bending. While Ryuu claimed earthbending style was difficult and didn't match with his bending, Avani felt reluctant to agree. There was something in the way she tried to 'firebend' that her body tried to make it work. She could feel warm and as if something wanted to work but the earth didn't respond to the movements, well not entirely. It was as if the earth wanted to move and it barely did but the forms did not match with earthbending, yet she knew she could do it. But, she has done trying. If she somehow Firebends, it'd be the end for her.

One time she could sworn she did it, at home while getting ready to sleep. She had been tired of her school work and to rest, she had looked at the candle. The flickering of the flame had caught her attention and she had stared at it for the next few minutes where she could've sworn the flame straightened up and grew bigger when she exhaled, getting small when she inhaled. She freaked out and since then, she has never tried to use a firebending form ever again, but that didn't stop her from learning them.

Their practice normally lasted between two and three hours so they'd had enough time to sleep. They dueled each other, Fire against earth, admiring and pointing each other's mistakes while dealing with their respective element.

Recently, Ryuu had been struggling with his firebending, trying and failing to master some forms. And every time he got frustrated, he just simply exploded and Avani had to make sure he didn't burn the woods by throwing him rocks so he could burn those instead of the trees.

"Control your breathing, Ryuu" Avani called out in boredom, "The basics, basics"

Ryuu gave her an unamused look, "Don't you think I'm trying?" He asked sarcastically, throwing his arms up "Firebending isn't that easy, let me tell you"

Avani scratched the back of her neck, "Ah, it's destruction" She said in a fake aggravated voice, "So, of course it's not easy!"

"You try it then Ms I can with everything!" Normally Ryuu was calm and collected, keeping his temper in line but whenever he couldn't success in something, his temper was one of a Dragon.

"I can't bend Fire" Avani pointed out with a shrug, standing up and dusting the dirt of her pants, giving him a grin "But, seriously. Think about the basics, do not think about the Fire itself. Think of it like an extension of yourself, like the warmth of your skin at the top of your fingers, moving like a leaf"

"You're kidding me, right?" Ryuu laughed sarcastically, "Move like a leaf?" Avani shrugged sheepishly "What a Nomad crap to say"

Avani narrowed her eyes, a nagging in the back of her head, not liking how he expressed himself toward the Air Nomads. It felt somehow like an offense and she wanted to hit him for it.

"Air Nomads are wise" Avani defended, seriously "And I've heard Fire and airbending are similar, both focus on the breathing, in the air around them, so it's logical I'm gonna give you some kind of airbending tactics to focus"

Ryuu made a face "You sounded like one of them" Avani didn't have to ask what he meant. Ryuu still had a dislike for Air Nomads, since they visited their village one time. You'd wonder how is it possible for Air Nomads to exist if they had been wiped out at the time the Hundred Year War started?

All thanks to Avatar Korra. Maybe the only thing she _really_ admired her for. She practically reconstructed an entire Nation. And with the help of Avatar Aang's family, all of their customs and culture wasn't lost.

The reason why Ryuu disliked them was because when they came to visit, practically all they were doing was calling them stupid, that they weren't wise or spiritual enough to be at their level and ignored them completely, or that's what Ryuu saw it like.

Avani saw it more like a given opportunity to learn more about a culture that had been dead for almost two hundred years. She didn't know why she cared, she didn't know why she was interested but every Nation had something that called her attention.

"Maybe" Avani shrugged, smiling "I sounded smart, didn't I?"

Ryuu scoffed, "In your dreams. Now, lets go before they realize we're out of bed again"

Avani grinned. "Oh, come on. They have never found out. What makes you think they will now? Live a little!"

Ryuu sighed as he watched Avani walk away, her eyes closed. His lips twitched in amusement, knowing she was using her seismic sense to guide her back to their home.

"One of these days, Ava. One of this days you won't be so cocky" Ryuu chuckled to himself, creating a fireball in his hand to aid him to see the path to his home.


	5. Earth Ch 3 - The Law

Mining village was crowding with merchants and tourists even from an early morning. Avani's mother, Ela was busying herself by working in her shop, while waiting for her daughter to return and help out.

Suddenly, the shop door was thrown open and a shoeless girl ran toward Ela, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry!" Avani said sheepishly, green eyes innocent as she looked at Ela, "I had to wait for Ryuu cause he again got lost through The valley. I had to be his guide"

Ela chuckled in amusement, "I swear you two always get in trouble"

Avani scratched the back of her neck, "I know. I know. But in my defense, today it wasn't my fault"

Ela smiled, opening her mouth when they heard a small thud. They froze, looking toward the door, seeing the walls shaking slightly.

Avani wriggled her fingers on the ground, squinting her eyes slightly in concentration. Her eyes widening in alarm after a few seconds, "Earthbending"

Ela gave her a scolding and fearful look, looking around, whispering "Where?"

Avani lightly tapped the ground with her toe fingers, tilting her head aside "Center" she answered simply

Ela sighed heavily, grabbing Avani's arm, leading her outside the shop toward where they could see the entire village already gathered around the center of the village.

Mother and daughter watched silently at a teenage guy fearlessly bending several rocks in the air.

"I'm tired of living in fear!" The guy yelled, bending a chunk of earth toward the rest of the village. The villagers screamed in fear, ducking so they wouldn't be hit. "We're not longer in the Hundred Year War! We can freely use our bending. Why do we fear worthless people? They can't do what we can! They're not worth our fear" he looked around the village, his eyes scanning the people he knew were like him "Come on. We cannot fear them. Join me and the Revolution to fight for our rights, my brothers, sisters"

No one spoke.

Avani watched as the hope slowly slipped away from his face, before hardening his features. She knew he was being reckless, wasn't concentrating in the ground around him, trying to get them to follow him which lead from the patrols to easily slip a pair of platinum handcuffs on him.

The moment he realized his hands were useless, he began trying to get rid of the bendless material and the patrols used the moment to tie his legs, knowing earthbenders used mainly their feet to bend.

"No!" The guy tugged against his restrains fearfully, turning to face the rest of his village "That's what we came down to it? Is history repeating itself? Are we seriously submitting ourselves to a second War?"

Avani looked away as the patrol officers took him away. She knew what he meant. He was referring to the fate their village had fell upon in the Hundred Year War. Her grandfather had told her once how the Fire Nation had forbidden earthbending and took to prison the ones they discovered used their bending. He had been taken as a prisoner too, but a friend of Avatar Aang and the Avatar himself had saved him and his father, her great-grandfather.

And the guy was right. History was repeating itself not only in their village but the entire world, only this time instead of Fire Nation, it was non benders, the people of their own village.

"This is the third one, this week" Ryuu walked up to her, quietly watching the guy trash in their grip. "Some are rebelling. I don't know wether to think that's smart or stupid"

"And dangerous" Avani added, watching the guy lower his head

"But he has a point" Ryuu told her quietly, thoughtfully.

"The Avatar will stop you!" The guy suddenly screamed, startling everyone. There was a cold silence. It made a shiver pass down her back "I know he is alive. I can feel it! The Avatar is among us. He'll bring peace again. Like Avatar Aang did before. It's just a matter of time"

Everyone did nothing as the guy was taken away.

Ela placed a hand in her daughter and Ryuu's shoulder, "That was intense" she said quietly, ushering them to walk away, before she returned to the shop.

Ryuu sighed, "There hasn't been an Avatar in years. Not since Avatar Korra passed away thirteen years ago. What are the odds he's right?"

Avani wasn't paying attention, her eyes locked in the place the teenager had been taken. "Not being able to bend freely made him crazy. There's no Avatar. There's no need for one either"

Ryuu nodded slowly, seeming to disagree but he didn't voice his thoughts outloud, "You're right, Ava. There's no need for someone to vouch for us"


	6. Earth Ch 4 - Asami

Asami Sato knew she had to be close. Not everyone believed her, not even her closest friends Mako and Bolin when she said she was going to find the next Avatar.

As soon as Korra had passed away, no signs of the Avatar needed, everyone believed the Avatar Cycle was broken. That no other Avatar was going to show up. However, Korra didn't seem to think so.

Asami could remember exactly the conversation she had had with her wife in her last moments alive. How she begged for her to be the one to find her reincarnation in the Earth Kingdom, how she knew the world was going to need their Avatar, not now but she knew in a future they would. She confided in Asami, telling her she wasn't sure she had managed to bring peace between benders and non benders and knew the new avatar was going to be needed to bring peace again. To stop a new war she felt coming.

So, Asami accepted, followed through her wife's dying wishes. And so she looked, with the Order of the White Lotus after she explained them everything. It wasn't until the third year of their search when she realized Korra had been right. The peace she had brought forth was vanishing. They had witnessed several benders being taken to prison and to the fourth year, she was enraged to learn some people had gone against their backs to create and reinforced the anti benders revolution, as well a prison on the western part of the United Republic of Nations and by the fifth year, they learned about a benders revolution. The world had started to divide in two groups. A new War was beginning. Yet, Asami tried to continue focusing on her mission.

Finding the Avatar.

None of her companions, Kesuk, a waterbender master, Kanan, an Earthbender master, Vydia, an airbender master and Kimiko, a firebender master had complained. They were with her since the start and she was grateful. They all wanted the same, even more after the new laws were taking place permanently: Finding the Avatar so they could bring balance.

And Asami knew she was close. They had searched the entire Earth Kingdom, village to village, being forced to stop their search for some years after being threaten to be taken to prison, before starting again. They just needed to look for one more village before they lost their hope.

Walking among the street of Mining village, Asami easily recognized the aura. They had come across villages with the same outcome.

Asami walked closer to a young boy and girl, no more than fifteen she noted and softly touched the boy's shoulder bringing him to look away from the girl.

That's when she noticed the boy's features as one with Fire Nation Ethnicy. The girl had the typical looks of Earth Kingdom citizens, though she could sworn there was a glint of recognition in her eyes as she looked up at Asami with furrowed eyebrows and looking at her eyes, Asami couldn't help but think she looked familiar.

Shaking her head to stop her staring and the girl thought she was being a creep, she cleared her throat, "Excuse me, kids. I was wondering. What happened here?"

The girl looked at the boy, titling her head aside.

The boy cleared his throat, "An arrest, ma'am"

The girl crossed her arms, "The only interesting thing happening around in the last week, though"

The boy pinched the bridge of his nose, giving Asami an apologetic look, "Sorry" he turned to the girl, scoldingly "Avani. Could you stop?"

"It's not my fault the third arrest this week, the guy yelled at the top of his lungs that the Avatar was among us" Avani replied, a certain sass Asami found comforting, making a small smile appear in her face unconsciously.

"Well, he wasn't wrong" Asami told them. Avani snickered, whispering at her friend's ear making him chuckled quietly, "That's the reason why we're here" she gestured at herself and behind her where the Order of the White Lotus were wandering around the village

The friends exchanged a nervous look, both thinking '_This won't end well_' before turning to face Asami who had a determined look in her face

Avani stared at the woman curiously, knowing her presence won't do well with the leader of the village, however a part of her couldn't help but think she was so brave.


	7. Earth Ch 5 - The Order of White Lotus

Asami had a feeling she had just met the Avatar. Sure, it sounded ridiculous but, she had asked Tenzin once how to do it. He had told her it had to do with their spirit.

Korra wasn't his father Aang; yet, he sometimes could see his father in Korra. Wether it be in her eyes, in the little actions, the mannerisms. The way they acted. He told her once they found the Avatar, she could tell. There would be something in them that would remind her of Korra. And it did.

The girl, Avani looked at her the way Korra had when they first met; distrust. A spark of familiarity was between her green eyes yet, Asami could only see blue. She could sworn she saw Korra in the girl. She just needed to confirm she was a bender. Which would be difficult considering the situation the village was at

Asami rubbed her forehead once she felt the familiar pounding, knowing a migraine was coming.

Vydia sat next to her, "Miss Sato" She began softly. "Are you alright?"

Asami briefly met her green eyes before looking away. Vydia had been one of the people who got airbending abilities in the Harmonic Converse, easily adapting to the Air Nomads culture. She had Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe background, yet she was Air Nomad at heart. Her place at the Order of the White Lotus had been approved once she showed everyone she was an Air Nomad at heart.

"I think so" Asami answered in a murmur. Vydia sat patiently, waiting for Asami to continue "I think I found the Avatar"

Vydia's eyes widened slightly, straightening up "You did? Why haven't we met the Avatar then?"

Asami glanced at Vydia in amusement, sometimes she forgot she was still a young woman, at her 24, and easily excited. "I don't have proof. I just think I found her"

"Her" Vydia repeated, thoughtfully "The girl with the Fire Nation boy, isn't she?" Asami nodded slowly. Vydia hummed thoughtfully, "We should test her then"

"I don't think she's gonna come forth and tell us she's an earthbender" They heard Kanan said from behind them. They turned to face the stern yet kind man with green eyes. "For what we came to see in this village, benders are hiding. This girl won't easily tell us what we want to know"

Asami sighed, "And we're so close. I believe that girl is Korra's reincarnation"

"Then if you're so sure we'll have to find a way for her to trust us" Vydia told them

Kimiko and Kesuk walked closer, smirks on their faces "We have a plan"

Asami looked at them curiously

~8~

Avani for some reason wanted to keep an eye out on the newcomers on her village. Knowing the Order of White Lotus was among them made her slightly nervous even if she didn't know why. Almost bending fire one time didn't mean she was the Avatar, right? It was just a deception of the light that the fire moved along her breathing that night. She didn't bend fire at all.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel nervous as she walked through the forest, picking up berries for her mother's recipe. Her seismic sense had told her someone was following her but if she wanted to keep her act of being a non bender, she didn't have to react at all. She took the moment of kneeling to get a handful of berries to wriggle her fingers in the ground, slightly uncomfortable with her shoes to get a feeling on the surrounding area around her, briefly closing her eyes, sensing at least two people at her right and three at the front, almost cornering her. The weight on their feet let her know there was two males, one an earthbender - Ava mused silently- as they were always rooted to the ground, their source of power. The other three were girls, but if she hadn't been focusing, Ava could have said two. One of them was light on her feet, almost not touching the ground, only at brief moments.

Ava opened her eyes, continuing as if nothing happened but the earthbender had confirmed their suspicions.

Kanan looked at Kesuk, nodding "She knows we're here"

Kesuk nodded in understanding, "Are we correct to assume she's a master?"

Kanan stopped walking, looking at the young girl, using seismic sense to notice she was afraid, her heartbeat giving her away "I'm not sure. Mastering the third Jin is different than mastering earthbending. We wouldn't know for sure until we test her for being the Avatar, as Ms Sato suspects she is"

Asami walked closer to the young girl, nervous about approaching her as she was certain she was Korra's reincarnation "Hello" Avani turned to face her, calmly. Asami hid a smile, her suspicions of her being a bender almost true as she wasn't startled "I'm Asami"

"And I'm being followed by you" The girl replied warily, though Asami couldn't help but notice the girl's muscles relaxing somewhat as if at ease with her, catching the brief confusion in her green eyes.

Asami chuckled nervously "I'm sorry for that. I had to make sure we're alone so that you wouldn't be caught"

The girl unconsciously flickered her eyes toward where Asami knew was Kesuk and Kanan and smiled to herself, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" The girl turned back to her, accusingly.

"You tell me, Avani" Asami told her calmly, smiling. "Are we alone?"

Avani seemed to panic slightly and Asami had been around earthbenders for a long time she recognized their defensive stances, knowing she was ready to either attack her or run away. It gave her a sense of comfort to know that even while bending forbidden, Avani still found a way to train earthbending. It reminded her of Korra, not one for follow the rules.

"It's just us two, right?" Avani asked cautiously, looking around but Asami already knew the girl knew they weren't alone

"You know it's not true" Asami told her

Avani glared at her and again, Asami felt a deja vu for the first time she met Korra. Their glares held the same intensity it made her want to cry as more than ever she was completely certain that girl was who she was looking for.

Avani suddenly whirled around when Kanan appeared, "You can't lie to someone knowing seismic sense, child"

"That would mean I'm an earthbender" Avani told him "And I'm not. There are no benders in mining village. Not anymore after the last one was arrested this morning"

Kimiko walked closer, smiling "So, if dare say, I were to attack you" She wilded a blade of fire, "What would you do?"

Avani stared at the firebender cautiously "You can be arrested if someone sees you bending"

"But you won't turn her in" Vydia jumped closer to Asami, watching the girl cheerfully. "You know what it feels like, wanting to bend but unable to do so for fear"

Kesuk was silent, watching the suspected Avatar and her defensive movements, curiously wondering why the girl wasn't tensing up at the incoming threat.

Avani looked between the five of them growing nervous. They knew she was a bender, and they were cornering her. The Order of the White Lotus was cornering her and she could think of one thing. They were testing her. The question why her first and why not the others if they clearly knew when others were earthbenders like she could?

The earth pulled at her, wanting to be used by her fear at being discovered and she fought back the instinct of running away. She was an earthbender for crying out. She faced trouble head on. The thought made her straightened up, masking her fear to a calm expression, confusing all but Kanan and Asami.

Kimiko growled, knowing if they were going to keep dancing around the truth of the girl they'd never find their savior, so she acted on impulse. The fire crackled at her thoughts.

Avani sensed the shift on the earth under Kimiko before she could ever move. She had faced against Ryuu countless of times blindfolded to know when a firebender was going to attack. Without thinking and looking, she ducked, rolling to the right, avoiding the fireball hitting the ground she was on seconds before.

Asami gasped, whirling to glare at Kimiko who stood with a smug smile "Tell me, girl. If you're not an earthbender, how did you know before hand I was going to attack you?"

Kesuk chuckled, realizing the motives of the firebender

Kanan, Vydia and Asami turned to Avani

Avani stood slowly, stunned. She had fallen to their games. No bender would have been able to know of her attack. She looked between them, suddenly realizing they were a threat for her, twisting her feet quickly, encasing all of their feet to the ground, -a move her grandfather taught her when she was first learning - before sprinting away.

The Order of the White Lotus took the moment to feel surprise but not shock.

Kimiko crossed her arms, smugly "And that's how you face a stubborn earthbender"

Asami looked after the girl, sighing wistfully "At least we know we can test her"

Kanan calmly flickered his wrist, freeing them from the earth, slightly surprised at the girl's method. She hadn't attacked like he had expected. She simply immobilized them so she could run. "She's not your typical earthbender though"

"She went more to the peaceful way" Vydia said, stunned. "I thought she was going to throw a rock at us"

"You forget she been into hiding" Kesuk told them, starting to walk toward Avani left "She found a way to stop us without getting to much attention. That wasn't peaceful. That was adapting to the situation. To a new situation. What's the first that comes to mind with that?"

They exchanged a look, considering.

Kanan looked after Avani "Come, I can sense where she's going"

~8~

Avani stopped running, breathing heavily as she stopped in a clearing, starting to pace, panicking. "There goes my promise to not bend, dad. I'm sorry. I-I panicked. I-I know why they're doing it. I-I thought I hid it well. T-They couldn't possibly think I-I'm- I'm not, right?" The earth rumbled along her pacing and she had to stop to take a deep breath to stop bending, grimacing "It was just an accident the other night with the candle. I-it never moved! I just imagined it, I've seen Ryuu do it countless of times to know what breathing exercises look like"

"It seems to me frebending will come naturally to you, then" Kimiko said from behind Avani. Startled, Avani bended the earth under Kimiko, throwing her back. The woman simply cartwheeled, slightly unbalanced, chuckling "Or not"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Avani told her

"I think you do" Asami told her softly, walking closer "There's a reason why you were nervous when we first met. You've suspected it for a while now, haven't you?"

Avani didn't answer. "There's no need for an Avatar. How many times have you've been told that?"

"Countless" Vydia answered nonchalantly, shrugging "But, if there was no need, then Avatar Korra herself wouldn't have told Ms Sato to look for you"

Avani had to suppress her shock. Avatar Korra told them that?

"You don't understand, Avani" Kesuk told her, stepping forward, stopping when Avani took a defensive stance "The World is at war. The Avatar is the one who brings peace and keeps the balance between the four nations"

Avani opened her mouth to protest but Asami raised a hand, giving her a look, "Who better than a girl who knows all the sides of the war? You're a bender, yet you've had to hide who you are and live like a non bender to protect yourself. You know what it feels like to be both. As the Avatar, you're meant to keep peace. Tell me, there's a part of you who doesn't want War, am I wrong?" Avani didn't answer, looking away "Who better than you to be the one to stop this war between everyone than you?"

"You don't even know what I feel like" Avani spat, giving Asami a distrustful look. Asami thought she'd feel rejected and sad for the girl to look at her like that but it only served her to feel more connected to Korra, who looked at her like that as some time before they were together she had been on the receiving side of the Avatar's glare. "Or that I'm the Avatar in the first place?

Vydia took a step forward, clapping "Let's test you then, shall we?" The ret of the Order stepped closer. Kanan unfastening a bag of rocks from his robes, emptying the bag in the floor in front of Avani. "If you're not what we believe, then we'll continue our search somewhere else and leave you alone"

Avani eyed the rocks, eyes flickering to all of them in interest "And if I am?"

"Then you'd have no choice but to come with us" Kimiko told her

Avani gulped, nodding, not meeting their eyes "Okay"

Asami seemed surprised they managed to convince Avani to do the test, nodding "Alright, take your time"

"Pick four" Kesuk told her

Avani nodded in understanding

They stepped back, giving the thirteen year old space to choose four rocks that would tell them if she was in reality the Avatar. Asami was bitting her fingernails in anxiety watching the girl, sitting crisscrossed in front of the rocks, a surprising expression of concentration in her face as she picked up each rock, measuring their weight and closing her eyes before frowning deeply before putting it down and choosing another. It was an action that made Asami pause as she watched carefully.

Avani huffed, intertwining her fingers, placing them under her chin, eyeing the rocks in silence for a few seconds. The Order shifted, eyeing her curiously.

"Avani..." Kanan trailed off

"Can I use earthbending?" Avani suddenly asked, looking up "You brought a lot of rocks"

They stared at her for a few seconds. Vydia was the one to answer, "As you wish"

Avani nodded in thanks, extending a hand on top of the rocks, straightening her fingers, feeling the pull of the rocks. The rocks rumbled on the ground and Avani frowned in concentration, feeling the different weights. Some were heavy than others and some were lighter, dropping her control of them. After a minute, eight rocks were still in her hold.

The Order of White Lotus held their breaths in anticipation as Avani dropped the eight rocks, lowering her hand. They seemed disappointed until Kesuk gestured at them to look again. Avani was hesitating, looking between eight rocks, hands mid air. She slowly picked four, looking up at them

Asami sighed in relief

Avani stood, the four rocks in her hands as she examined them. She easily recognized one, it was gem called jade. The reason why it called to her was because she had a necklace of the same material. The other three, she didn't know what they were called but she felt curious as out of all the 28 rocks in the bag, neither weighted the same as these four. Holding them together, -unable to bend them at the same time- she realized with a grumble, she felt she had made a good decision to pick those four rocks.

"Done?" Kesuk asked, watching the girl -The Avatar- still examining the rocks with a deep frown in her face, moving the rocks between her fingers. One was bigger than the other three and one was weird shaped, however, they knew the girl passed their test. She was the Avatar.

Avani looked up, shrugging "I picked four rocks like you told me to. Can I go now?"

Asami was smiling, relief in her eyes "No, you can't"

Avani looked at her in disbelief "How come? I did your stupid test. These rocks can't actually tell you I'm the Avatar"

"Yes, it can" Kanan answered. Avani slowly turned to face him with a look. "Do you know how many times have we've done this test in the last ten years?"

"No, but I'm afraid you're about to tell me" Avani told him sarcastically

Kanan ignored her sarcasm, looking at her seriously "Neither has ever picked up those rocks" Avani looked at the rocks in her hands, bending one by one absentmindedly "Satisfy our curiosity, young one. Why did you pick them being all different?"

Avani shrugged, "They're pretty" Kimiko gave her a look. Avani huffed "Fine. They weight the same even if they're different. It made me curious, okay? Seriously, these rocks can't possibly tell you I'm the Avatar"

"The Jade" Kesuk spoke, gesturing at the necklace around her neck and the rock in her hands "Was the first you picked, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Avani answered slowly "What does it have to -"

"It represents earth" Kesuk told her. "The element you were born. The one you're comfortable with. Then we have an igneous rock, found exactly on the deep part of a volcanic island in the Fire Nation. An amphibolite rock, found in Patola Mountain and finally an aquamarine rock, found under the waters of the North Pole. Care to tell me now what you find interesting of these rocks you picked, Avani?"

Avani stared at the rocks in realization. Each one she picked belonged to the four nations, specifically in the Avatar cycle the current Avatar must learn. Earth, fire, air and water. It was a coincidence, she was sure. She shook her head, "I just chose them because they weighted the same"

"No" Kimiko disagreed "You chose them because you've done it before. You've been able to bend four elements together. You have the knowledge, you have the ability to do so, you said it yourself. You were able to briefly bend the fire of a candle unconsciously, that's your firebending. You did it before and you will do it again"

Avani seemed fearful and desperate it broke Asami's heart watching the fear in those familiar eyes. Once she had seen that same fear in Korra and every time she thought about it, she had always wanted to protect her and the same instinct remained but knew if she tried to do so with this girl, who didn't know who she was to her past life, she was sure she was going to lose her and she had just found her, finally after thirteen years she had finally finished her promise to Korra, she wasn't about to ruin it

"That doesn't prove anything" Avani told them, however at any point she threw the rocks away, she kept them in her hands "I can't even bend them together"

"Because you've only learned one element, I'm sure if you focus, you can bend the four together" Asami explained. Avani looked at the rocks, debating herself wether to try or not, shaking her head. "Or it can be because you aren't strong enough. Korra destroying her connection to the other Avatars must have passed into you, which is probably why we also took this long to find you. There has been no way of telling where the Avatar was going to be born in a place as big as the Earth Kingdom. You probably have the knowledge of all the past avatar because that's your spirit, but I don't think you'd be able to talk to them but only Korra when you need it"

Avani scoffed bitterly, "Not only she apparently gave me this burden of this avatar thing, she also destroyed the opportunity of talking to more experienced Avatars to help, huh?"

Asami clenched her fists, pursing her lips angrily by the way the young girl was talking. Yes, she had some kind of Korra's wit but to use it against her own past life and in front of her? No-oh. That wasn't pretty.

Vydia, seeming to realize where Asami's thoughts were heading, stepped forward to meet the young Avatar's eyes "Don't whine, child. No matter what you think, you still have time to learn the other elements so you can do your job as the Avatar. The world needs you"

"The world doesn't need a four elements wilder to resolve their problems" Avani snapped. "The only ones who can resolve their own conflicts are themselves, not a pathetic excuse of an Avatar" she gestured at herself

Vydia couldn't help but soften her eyes at the low image the Avatar had of herself, "How would you know if you haven't tried being the Avatar?"

Avani paused for a moment "I'm not who you want me to be"

Neither Kasuk or Kanan could voice their thoughts as the Avatar ran away.

"That went well" Kesuk sighed deeply

"At least we found our Avatar" Kanan pointed out

"But, is she really what we expect her to be?" Kimiko asked what neither of them dared to voice out loud

Asami was looking at the ground sadly, '_I'm sorry, Korra. I had her and now she's gone' _

Vydia placed a hand in her shoulder "Give it time" she told her softly "She just found out she has a big burden in her shoulders, it was to be expected her reaction. We can talk to her later once she cools down"

Asami nodded slowly, "You're right. We still haven't failed. We can still play our part in saving the world"

"For what you did for and with Avatar Korra when she was alive, I'd say you already did your part" Kanan told her

Asami shook her head, "Not until this war is over. Korra was right when she said we hadn't resolved benders and anti-benders problems. Until this war is over, my part in saving the world isn't over yet. Korra will finally rest in peace when her reincarnation resolves what she didn't"

Kesuk hummed to himself "Kinda makes you think history's repeating itself" They looked at him curiously "Remember Avatar Aang? He had to stop a war the Avatar before him, Avatar Roku hadn't stopped. And he also denied of his destiny"

Asami and Vydia looked worried

Kimiko looked after where Avani left, briefly glancing at the sky "Let's just hope not _all_ history repeats"


	8. Earth Ch 6 - Avatar Korra

Avani had a lot to think, her mind overwhelmed for what she had found about herself, about who she was. The rocks were still on her hand clutched tightly, and she didn't seem to be ready to throw them away, glaring at them

"You're not so special" Avani spat, bending the jade gem, aware she couldn't bend the other three at the same time. Or more like she hadn't tried, she had quickly assumed she couldn't. "You don't tell me of my destiny"

She slid over the ground, leaning against a tree, tucking her legs to her body, placing her chin on top of her knees, staring at one point of the small river, eyelids suddenly growing heavy until without realizing she fell asleep

~8~

The next time Avani woke up, she became alert as she didn't recognize the place, standing, picking up a defensive stance

"You have nothing to fear Avani, for I won't let anyone happen to you in here" A woman's voice sounded from behind her making her annoyed at people sneaking up behind her, whirling around, thrusting her feet to the ground, only nothing happened. The woman chuckled in amusement "You can't bend in the Spirit World, trust me, I came to terms with it a long time ago reluctantly"

"The Spirit World?" Avani repeated, looking around now realizing the aura surrounding the place, turning back to face a dark skinned woman with Water Tribe factions, her striking blue eyes were what stood up for Avani, staring at her as if in recognition "Korra?" The name rolled up her tongue without her being conscious of

The woman, Avani's past life -Avatar Korra-, smiled "See? And you say you aren't the Avatar, yet you recognized your own soul" Avani stood there, stunned, shaking her head. Korra became serious, "Now, I need you to listen to me very carefully, Avani"

"Why?" Avani asked "I don't have to"

Korra took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from snapping at the young girl '_was I like this when I was young and naive?' _She thought to herself, _'No wonder I was Tenzin's headache for a long time'._ "This isn't about you. This is about the world needing you, needing the Avatar"

"Then pick someone else" Avani replied. Korra frowned "I'm not leader material, nor someone to bring peace. I wouldn't know how to bring it either"

Korra relaxed, nodding slowly "Neither of us knew. Aang didn't either yet he stopped a war. You can do it too"

"Then bring Aang to give me advice" Avani told her, pausing sarcastically "Oh, wait. We can't because you destroyed your connection to past Avatars"

Korra looked down guiltily, "I know I don't have a lot of experience with wars like Aang did but I know a lot about differences between benders and not benders. I can guide you, I can help you"

"What I need help with is for you to leave me alone" Avani snapped, "I shouldn't be the answer to problems you had to resolve"

"I know what I had to do and didn't" Korra told her, bitting her cheek, keeping her temper in check "I know my mistakes shouldn't be passed onto you but sadly, that's how things are and we can't change the fact you're the Avatar now"

Avani bit her lip, "Can't you choose anyone else?"

Korra sadly shook her head, "If it were by me, I wouldn't wish upon anyone to be the Avatar" Avani looked up surprised "Sure, being the only one in the world able to bend four elements is really cool, gives you a lot of advantages and people look up to you everyday, but..." Korra looked away, her eyes holding a faraway expression, "Then you're also target of enemies who want to take you down. Roku was destroyed by his one friend. Aang was hunted down by the Fire Nation for being the only one able to stop them and I-" she sighed, turning back to face the young Avatar, "I had to deal with countless of enemies, one of them able to take my bending away. Being the Avatar gives you a target on your back. After the first year, being the Avatar was no longer as exciting for me as it was when I was young, before I was forced to learn airbending"

"See why I don't want to be the Avatar?" Avani told her quietly. Korra looked down at her "I know history. I know what happened to you and several past Avatars. The hardships they had to go through. And I don't say that to be selfish, I just..." she sighed tiredly "If I'm the Avatar and people needs me, they'd want me to act certain way and what if I can't be what they want me to be?" Korra looked at her blankly "I can't and won't be their Avatar. You can't change my mind"

Korra stared at the earthbender in exasperation, knowing thanks to her experiences of meeting Lin Beifong that once an earthbender decided something, it was difficult for others to make them change their minds. It was something they had to do on their own. They were stubborn like that.

Korra nodded "I know I can't. I hope soon you realize how much you're needed" Avani sighed, closing her eyes "Until you do, I'll be here for you. If you want to talk to me, you know what to do, you can look inside of you"

Avani opened her eyes "Can I go now?"

Korra nodded sadly, hoping it didn't take too long for the girl to accept her destiny before she had to take a more drastic way.


	9. Earth Ch 7 - Sides

Avani didn't return home all day, starting to worry Ela pacing in front of Asami, who had explained everything about Avani being the Avatar

"Ava doesn't take to long to return home when she's upset" Ela passed her hands through her hair anxiously "She must get home soon"

"Don't worry" Vydia said calmly, smiling reassuringly "We just overwhelmed her. This isn't your typical, 'I'm upset situation'. She has to digest all the information she found of herself"

Ela sat in a chair, suddenly drained, her face seeming to age ten years, "My daughter. The Avatar" she murmured, shaking her head to herself in disbelief "Who would have thought my anti Avatar child was going to be the Avatar herself?" At the Order of the White Lotus' questioning looks, Ela began to explain "Avani's grandfather, my father-in-law Haru always loved stories, ones he read to his son and my husband, Jahn. Haru had spend more of his adult years traveling the world, gathering all he could about the Avatar after apparently Avatar Aang saved him and his father from a prison rig when he was a teenager. He took all that information and turned them to stories for Jahn to read who in turn used them to read to Ava. I thought these stories were doing her good, showing her heroes but it wasn't until I began receiving letters from school that she was picking up fights with other students about Avatars being the reason people had trouble, this began worrying us. Jahn and I sat her down to discuss why she was picking up fights with other kids over the Avatar. After she explained her point of view, my husband stopped reading her those stories, not wanting to fill more her mind with ideas that the Avatar was a villain when instead they've always been a hero"

Asami and the others stayed silent, contemplating Ela's words with what they had seen with the young girl

"I see" Kesuk spoke softly, now understanding why the girl was so against being the Avatar

Screaming interrupted their silence and everyone looked up, startled.

Ela stood panicked, seeming to have an idea what it was about "The Revolution"

The White Lotus exchanged knowing looks

"It seems the War has reached your village" Kanan told her, using seismic sense to recognize several earthbenders attacking the village

"I think I know why" Ela grimaced. "It was this boy's arrest. He was part of the revolution, he made that clear"

"They just think this village is pro war" Kimiko realized "That you all are anti benders"

Ela shook her head worriedly "Mining village has never wanted to be part of another war since what happened at the Hundred Year War. If nothing, everyone here doesn't want war"

Kesuk grimaced "That's worse, Ms. Ela. The Revolution nor the anti-benders care about people against war. They want them to pick a side. If the revolution is here and they know all of you are non benders..." He exchanged a look with Kimiko, sorrow in her eyes as she shook her head, sighing silently "They'll kill everyone"

Ela placed a hand in her mouth in shock, realizing "Ava. I need my daughter safe"

Vydia blocked her way, looking at her sympathetically "I'm afraid you can't leave the house. Being a non bender, you're in danger for the revolution to think you're an anti-bender. If anything, your daughter will be safe if she's found"

Ela shook her head "You don't understand. Avani's in danger because she won't give up. She won't reveal she's a bender and if she does, she'll never pick a side. She's anti-war till the end" Asami even while worried, couldn't help but feel pride for the girl "She's stubborn and thick as a rock as you'd expect one bender of her element to be. She won't twist her words only to be safe. Haru was right before he passed away before Ava's fourth birthday. She'd always help people in need at her own way. If Ava sees someone in danger, she won't hesitate to act. And if it's a non bender, that won't end well with the revolution"

~8~

Avani was nearing the village, returnin home, dreading the moment she did so because she knew Ms Sato and the others already informed her mother about who she was and they'd have to take her. It was nearing night when she left the forest and when she heard the first scream. Her eyes widened seeing some of the houses burning up, people screaming to get to safety when the earth beneath them tripped them.

"The revolution" Avani whispered in realization, suddenly remembering the boy being arrested that morning. The motive of his rebellion was now clear, he wasn't only lashing out, he wanted recruits, he wanted to see who were Revolutioners, anti benders or anti-war. How didn't she see it coming? She could have seen the signs of the revolution infiltrating the village with that boy. She should have. Another reason for knowing and accepting she wasn't going to be a good Avatar

"Ava" a gasp and the familiar footsteps from her best friend made her whirl around, catching him mid air "I thought they got you"

Avani passed his arm around her shoulders, "What happened?" Ryuu sighed, shaking his head "They got to you? But, I thought you wouldn't have trouble being a bender" Ryuu stayed quiet "Wait. Did you tell them you were anti revolution or anti war?"

"I said nothing" Ryuu answered. Avani gave him an exasperated look "Which apparently that's also bad and attacked me. I couldn't have been more grateful for our sparring, thanks to that I knew how to face off with an earthbender and leave without injuries"

Avani sighed, opening her mouth when a scream of a little girl caught her attention "Daddy! Help!"

They turned to the noise, seeing Mara, the village leader backing away from a firebender crackling a fire whip, menacingly walking closer. It made something snap inside Avani as she dropped Ryuu's arm from her shoulders, starting to walk closer

"Ava" Ryuu hissed, worried and incredulous for his friend's reckless actions "Stop and get back"

The firebender smirked seeing the fear in the little girl's eyes, about to throw her the fire when the earth shifting under him made him lose balance, throwing him harshly to the ground, stunned, looking up seeing the little girl was no longer in front of him. It took him a moment to notice the earth in front of him where the girl was standing was moved, recognizing the work of an earthbender, following its tracks in anger, cursing to the one who stopped him from making the girl an example to the people who got in their way, seeing a girl picking up the little girl in her arms, her green eyes briefly meeting his golden ones. Enraged for the girl stopping him, he bended a blade of fire, throwing it against her fiercely, smirking at the startled expression in her face which soon faded when a wall of earth materialized in front of her, protecting her and the little girl.

The firebender stood, stunned and shocked. A bender, against the revolution. Suddenly, his hate to mining village grew.

~8~

"You saved my life!" Mara grinned up at Avani, who smiled nervously, worried about what she had done. She had bended, in public. She had broken her promise twice that day, "Are you the Avatar, Avani?"

Avani tripped, stammering "W-what? No, of course not"

Ryuu laughed "Avani? Really, the Avatar doesn't exist Mara, right Ava?" Avani nodded nervously, playing with the tips of her braid. Mara nodded in disappointment, sighing "Don't worry, Avani's still your hero tonight"

Mara perked, hugging the girl "I know! Thank you"

Avani looked up, suddenly pushing Mara behind her, taking on a defensive stance, looking around the trees.

Ryuu looked on confusion

"And here I thought you were lying, kid" A man walked out of the shadows, scowling at Avani "But I see this so called revolutionist stands up against us for low garbage" Mara whimpered in fear, holding Avani's clothes. Ryuu picked up a fighting stance as well, though more reluctantly. The man looked at Ryuu "Is this the girl you said was easily going to accept being part of us?"

Avani dropped her stance, looking at Ryuu incredulously "Wait, what?"

Ryuu sighed. "You as me hate this whole no bending rule, Ava" Avani shook her head, "It was about time we did _something_. If the avatar isn't showing up anytime soon to help us then we have to take matters in our hands"

"Well said kid" The man grinned, turning to Avani "Come kid"

Avani shook her head, ignoring him "Ryuu. This is not the way. There are different ways to stop this war"

"Stop it?" Ryuu repeated, scoffing "I don't want to stop it. I want it to end and the only way is for benders giving it an end. We'd no longer live on fear, don't you want that? Being able to earthbend without being afraid? Being able to freely ask for people help on mastering metalbendin? Or traveling to Republic City without having to lie on your motives?"

"This is not the way" Avani stressed, "If the Avatar was here, they'd say the same!"

"The Avatar" The man scoffed, "Is no more than a weakling. Worse than non benders, by not standing up for what he can do, supporting his kind, they've become even worse than people against the war, than non benders. If the Avatar is not with us, then is against us"

Ryuu held his hand to Avani, "Come, bestie. With them we'd no longer have to hide"

Avani stared at his hand coldly, "You're forgetting a crucial fact about earthbenders, Ryuu" Ryuu raised an eyebrow "We aren't forced to change our minds" she slapped his hand away from her. Ryuu stared at his best friend in shock, sad and incredulously "You can't force me to choose the revolution when I want this war to stop, the same you wanted even until this morning!"

"I've always wanted it to end" Ryuu pointed out, angry at her for rejecting him "Not to stop. There's a difference. You want no war, and I want benders, benders like us to win and be the only ones winners"

"That's not peace" Avani pointed out

"Who said anything about peace?" The man asked "We'd be free of garbage weak people like that one" he pointed at Mara, who hid behind Avani. "And if you're against us, you're with them. You know what happens to anti benders garbage?"

Avani met eyes with Ryuu, pleadingly "Don't do this. We've been together always, you can't do this to me"

Ryuu looked at his best friend sadly, "I'm sorry, Ava. But I can no longer live like this" he stepped back, joining the revolutionist, "He said it. You're not with us, then you're against us. I'm sorry"

"Me too" Avani told him sadly before swiping her leg on the ground, sending a slab of earth toward the revolutionists, throwing them out of balance, grimacing at herself for being the first to attack, never being the one to do so. She turned, picking up Mara and running away, sending boulders with one hand toward the firebenders behind her to slow them down and stopping the fire for reaching her and Mara, all the while feeling guilty for how things turned out between her and her best friend.


	10. Earth Ch 8 - Avatar State

It was morning when Avani and Mara found people of heir village again. Mara was sleeping, head tucked under Avani's chin when Rajan, the village leader ran up to them, relief in his face as he noticed his daughter on the girl's arms

"Mara!" Rajan knelt in front of Avani, eyes filled with tears "Y-you brought to safety my precious child"

A tired smile flickered on Avani's lips "Everyone would have done the same"

Rajan grabbed the little girl from Avani's arms, noticing how tired and emotional drained she seemed to be "Not everyone it seems. Until now, no one had realized my daughter was missing" he noticed the tear tracks in her face, sympathetic "Are you okay?"

"Have you seen my mom, Ela?" Avani asked, not wanting to answer his question.

Rajan hesitated, sighing "No. The last time I saw her was leaving the village with those people with white robes"

Avani pursed her lips "The White Lotus"

Rajan's eyes widened "What were they doing here?"

"What do you think?" Avani asked

Rajan tightened his grip on his daughter, "I can't believe I'm going to say this but, more than ever we need the Avatar" Avani looked up and Rajan couldn't help but notice a flash of guilt passing through her eyes, confused "I know. But, this village has had the help of the Avatar before and things turned out well, he even stopped a Hundred Year War. If the Avatar can do that, then they can stop a thirteen year of hate between benders and non benders, right?"

Avani shrugged, not meeting his eyes "Probably"

Rajan placed a hand in her shoulder. "Get some sleep, girl. You deserve it"

Avani nodded tiredly, following his advice, laying down near some people who gave her tired smiles, before closing her eyes

~8~

A scream woke Avani, standing up in a defensive stance, seeing waterbenders and earthbenders revolutionists. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, seeing people left and right getting hurt.

"Ava!" Mara's scream for help made her turn toward the voice, seeing the little girl being separated from her father's clutches, subdued by a firebender, "Daddy!"

Avani acted without thinking, stomping her feet on the ground, sending an avalanche toward the firebender, catapulting him away from her leader. Her sudden act brought a stop to everyone, non benders specially stunned to see an earthbender defending them. "I'm so done with this stupid war"

Everyone gasped. Voicing publicly you didn't want war was the worse you could do and this girl, sleep deprived it seemed was making the worse mistake ever.

"Then you deserve what gets to you, little traitor" An earthbender snarled, sending a pile of earth toward the girl.

Avani without looking, sent her own to crash against his, leaving a cloud of dust between them

"You were saying?" Avani asked innocently.

Avani twisted her feet, focusing on the non benders, separating them from the revolutionists so they'd be out of the crossfire, surprising them for the act of the girl who was defending them. She stomped her feet again, sliding her feet on the ground in front of her in half circle, sending the villagers to safety, leaving only the benders who as soon as she did so, they attacked, thinking they could use that moment of distraction.

Unfortunately for them, Avani had sensed the movement coming, twisting her arms around herself, creating a circle wall of earth around herself to protect herself from the fire, straightening her fingers to endure the earth and not be easily destroyed. She doubled over, taking off her shoes, wriggling her fingers on the ground, relieved to be able to see better, closing her eyes as she looked outside her protective wall with seismic sense, waiting for one of the firebenders to retract his body while drawing fire from within himself before stomping her hand on the ground, turning the earth into moving sand, sliding her hand in a half circle in front of her, turning a path of moving sand, trapping several firebenders up to their waist, including Ryuu inside the moving sand.

Avani stood, waving her arms in front of her face, clenching her fists to destroy the wall protecting her from her opponents into small particles of earth, phasing them together in three boulders, using all of her strength, feeling sweat prickling on the back of her neck and forehead as she strained her muscles by holding the boulders, throwing them against the waterbenders, punching the air with each boulder she threw

"Ava stop!" Ryuu yelled, struggling inside the moving sand

Avani ignored him, feeling guilty for attacking him this time for real. She had never done it with moving sand before, knowing she wasn't a sandbender and didn't know how to control very well that aspect of earthbending, just some little tricks her uncle taught her. However, Ryu attacked first, so a little bit of guilt faded at the thought.

Neither revolutionist was able to take a hit on the girl, suddenly realizing at her young age she was already a master, however they noticed she was growing weak

"Keep attacking" A waterbender who hadn't been attacked by her boulders commanded, seeing an opportunity "She won't last long"

Avani having heard this, noticing she no longer felt her arms, realizing it was true. She had to retreat but with a jolt, she realized she couldn't. There were innocents who were going to pay the price if she no longer was the wall between the revolutionists and the villagers. The attacks against her were becoming more fierce, specially from the waterbenders that she didn't realize she had began moving from her initial spot, defensively creating an earth wall around her, collapsing to her knees, keeping the wall up, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized that as soon as they derribated her only defense, they were going to kill her and then the rest of her village.

"I failed" Avani murmured, seeing her defense being destroyed by whips of water, trying to keep it up, "And I didn't even try being the Avatar. Not like I would have, either way" she sniffled, her hands shaking with the effort of keeping her wall up. "But I just wanted to protect them, Korra. Not because I'm the Avatar but because I've known them my entire life and can't let them die. As soon as they get me, they're screwed. They're angry I stood against them and they'll take it out on them. I can't let that happen" She closed her eyes "Please help me, Korra"

The wall of earth protecting Avani was finally cracked and destroyed, the revolutionists halting their attacks, seeing the girl in her knees, her hands limp at her sides, head tucked to her chest.

"No very strong now, huh?" The revolutionist leader of the ambush smirked, "Prepare to destroy the traitor once and for all" The waterbenders drew their water from their canteens, ready to strike when suddenly the air picked up, looking around in confusion. "Ready? Now!"

The waterbenders turned their water to sharp ice, throwing it against the girl.

The girl suddenly looked up, eyes glowing a bright white-bluish, throwing her hands up, sending a wave of fire toward the attack, melting the ice. The girl - The Avatar- stood slowly, wind picking up and blowing back her hair and everyone's hair back, creating an air sphere around herself, stunning everyone in silence.

The villagers watching from the safety of trees widened their eyes in shock, starting to murmur between themselves

"The Avatar is back!"

"All this time among us?"

"Isn't that the girl who had always been against the Avatar?"

"She is protecting us!"

"Ava!" Mara beamed in awe, her eyes bright "I knew you were a hero!"

The Avatar walked closer to the revolutionists, her air sphere deflecting their attacks, stomping her feet on the ground, catapulting them in the air, flickering slightly her wrist, sending them flying _far far away_ with airbending. She turned her glowing eyes to her once called best friend Ryuu, who was looking at her with fear, anger and disappointment for her not trusting him with her secret and her scowl became even more deep making him flinch and look down before she turned her gaze to other revolutionists, throwing her hands up, gathering more air before throwing her hands down in an 'x' formation, sending everyone of the revolutionists flying far away from there.

Once all the revolutionists were gone and there was no longer a threat, the wind died and the glowing in Avani's eyes slowly faded, leaving an exhausted Avani, falling to her knees.

A woman ran closer before Avani's head could hit the ground, watching her eyes rolling to the back of her head, placing her head in her lap, "Is anyone here a healer?"

Anther woman ran out of the crowd, holding a basin of water, looking guiltily "I'm a healer" She knelt next to Avani, bending the water from the basin, eliciting some gasps from the crowd. The woman grimaced "It was wrong of me to hide, but the Avatar needs me now, don't hate me"

Rajan stepped forward, "We don't. See what you can do" he looked down at the young Avatar in worry, trying to figure out out why she hadn't told anyone she was what they were looking for, but couldn't be angry or disappointed, after all she had saved his daughter

The waterbender placed the water in the young Avatar's temples, concentrating, everyone holding their breaths in anticipation, worried. The healer opened her eyes, relaxing, breathing softly in relief "She's just exhausted. Using too much earthbending before entering the Avatar State must have taken a tool out of her. She just needs to rest before she can wake up"

Rajan nodded in understanding "Until then, we must find a safer place to spend the night than this. If we're safe right now it's because of the Avatar, for a second time" The crowd of villagers nodded in agreement "We shouldn't let her help be in vain, let's move"

The woman picked up Avani in her arms, carefully holding her to her chest, looking down at her "You have to face a big challenge once you wake up, young Avatar. I hope you're ready for your destiny"


	11. Earth Ch 9 - Destiny

That night, the people from mining village were sitting around a fire, excitedly telling their friends and neighbors what they had seen with the young girl. Hope suddenly began to increase the more they spoke and for them, it was an honor the Avatar had been reincarnated in their village, a village who had been helped by a past Avatar before.

Among them, Mara was excitedly telling her friends how Avani had saved her, interpreting the scene by mimicking earthbending movements she had seen on the girl.

Neither had realized said girl was awake, hiding behind a tree watching them talk happily, a guilty expression in her face as she hiked a bag in her shoulders, "I'm sorry" Avani murmured to villagers, aware they wouldn't hear her with their chattering, sighing "I just can't be what you want me to be"

Avani silently retreated, trying to not let the guilt make her return, she had made her choice.

~8~

Avani used her seismic sense to make sure her burned village was empty, walking among the small buildings, grimacing as she watched the destruction the war and the revolution had brought to her home. She tapped the ground with her feet, closing her eyes, one more time making sure no one was around to walk inside what was left of her house, praying to the spirits her mother hadn't been caught or worse killed.

Her room wasn't entirely destroyed when she walked in, running to her closet, shoving clothes to a bag, picking up underwear, shirts, pants and shawls and hair pins, keeping concentrated on her seismic sense. Once she threw everything she needed, she ran.

She ran away from what was left of mining village, from her destiny, from who needed her. She wasn't ready to be who they thought her to be, she wasn't ready to be the Avatar.

~8~

It was three whole days since people from mining village began looking for the Avatar, hopes crushed and disappointment filling them as they thought how their Avatar turned her back on them.

It was that morning when Asami, Ela and the White Lotus found the survivors of the village, relief evident on their eyes as they approached Rajan.

Rajan met them with kind and sad eyes, "Ela"

Ela smiled slightly, "Is everyone okay?"

Rajan nodded, his head hanging low "Yes. We had some help to keep us safe" he gave her a curious look, "From a girl you told everyone wasn't an earthbender"

"Avani is here?" Asami asked not able to contain herself; her green eyes were full of hope that slowly deemed as Rajan sighed heavily

"You mean the Avatar?" Raja asked pointedly. Asami looked at Vydia and Kimiko who had their eyes on Rajan intently "That girl saved us, saved my daughter. But she disappeared. She entered the Avatar State and was exhausted, passed out" Asami's breath caught in her throat in understanding "When we went to check on her, she was no longer where we left her. We've been looking for her since then. That was three days ago"

Ela had tears in her eyes "My daughter is missing?"

"No" Kesuk answered quietly as he looked toward the sky "She ran away. Doesn't this feel like a deja vu?"

Rajan closed his eyes in frustration, "Avatar Aang. Tell me she isn't following her past life's steps"

"We can't tell you that" Kimiko said, crossing her arms, and even though she seemed calm and cold, there was a glimmer of concern in her eyes, hoping that wasn't the case. They didn't need to wait for one hundred years to stop another war

"We need to find her before she completely disappears" Kanan told them.

Ela looked toward the horizon, heartbroken "That may be too late. If Ava doesn't want to be found, she won't be"

~8~

Avani hiked through the long forest, her feet tired and her heart full of guilt as she got away further and further from where her destiny laid. But she knew she wasn't ready to take upon that responsibility, she could feel a new weight on her shoulders as she began to imagine on all those people looking up to her, giving her their hope to bring peace. She shuddered in fear, something she never imagined she would ever fear. Avatar Avani didn't sound very appealing to her ears.

Thunder cackled on the sky, flickering her eyes upwards, lips falling in a frown. Her insides twisted, something telling her that wasn't normal. Avani shook her head, getting rid of those thoughts and walked faster, her stomach grumbling in hunger.

~8~

Avani didn't recognize the village she got into (well, the only she knew was her own and the Great Divide -wonderful vacationing place, though-) and she hesitantly made her way in, accidentally catching glimpses of some villagers conversations that made her skin go pale.

Everything was about the Avatar. How finally after thirteen years, she was found. They knew the Avatar was a girl. If neighborhood villages already knew, what was to say Ba Sing Se didn't? Or worse... _Republic City_.

Suddenly her appetite was long gone as she stopped in the middle of the main street.

"Are you okay, child?" A woman appeared at her side, peering down at her in concern.

Avani forced a smile, "Yes"

The woman looked unconvinced and opened her mouth to talk when a man, presumably the leader spoke loudly "The Avatar is among us! A girl. Thirteen years ago Avatar Korra perished and in her place, in the cycle we knew she was to be reborn in our Kingdom. Three days ago, our brothers and sisters from mining village fell victims of the war. I fear it's a matter time they come to us as well" murmurs began to spread around, nervous and worried. Avani lowered her eyes, not wanting to meet neither of their eyes as she could predict what was to come next "But fear not. The Avatar Spirit has finally made their presence known. A villager was able to send a warning to us, for the revolution appearing but not only he brought that. He brought us news! The Avatar saved the survivors!" Gasps of excitement flowed through the crowd. Avani was a sight to see, all the contrary of what she was used to, confident and headstrong. "A girl they knew their entire lives, and she's against the war! We got our salvation people, the Avatar is here to bring peace again"

Avani shook her head slowly, suddenly feeling like she couldn't breathe, as if the air was forcefully being left of her lungs and her breathing stopped completely when her eyes met a pair of green eyes. It was a man from her village she had seen him briefly in passing, always being polite to her and her mother specially after her grandfather passed away and her dad was taken to prison by chi-blockers.

The man's eyes widened as he pointed straight at her "She's here! The Avatar!"

Avani's eyes widened as one by one people began to look in her direction, all of them starting to murmur and starting to approach her. Her feet moved on her own, starting to back away, ripping her arm from where the woman who asked if she was okay tried to stop her.

"Step back" Avani murmured but the chattering was to loud she barely could hear herself. They were too close, she could feel herself starting to panic, feel enclosed without any escape. So she did what she did the best since the last three days

She ran

A big wall of earth grew separating her from the village, whirling and running away, bending the earth underneath her feet to go faster, no once glancing up the sky where angry clouds of a storm came closer. Neither of the village noticed but one woman. A woman who felt not disappointed but sad by the way the Avatar's eyes were full of fear for all the attention, for all the burden of the world she had to carry. She felt pity and sympathetic. When she heard the first thunder, a shiver went down her back, glancing up at the sky.

"Be watchful of her, spirits" The woman's words got lost in the crowd of angry, sad and devastated shouting. "I can tell she's not ready for this, just watch out for her, only you know when she'll be ready, guide her well on the way to open her eyes"

Her walking away went unannounced for all except for one being, a being hiding between the Forest that with a flash of lighting disappeared.

"_Your pleads have been heard"_


	12. Earth Ch 10 - Where

Korra knew she had no other choice, the way her successor was behaving wasn't going to benefit the World. She knew it wasn't well spoken of and could be risky, but she was _desperate_. The war was spreading fast. No longer the revolutionist of benders was growing but also the anti benders, they no longer imprisoned benders, they killed them after they began fighting back. Chi-blocking was their most successful method to make them suffer before killing them.

Korra was feeling guilty for not being able to stop the hate, the differences. But she was one woman, one Avatar. She couldn't be at every place all the time, once she resolved a problem, another surfaced and that was probably what killed her so young. She was only 50 when she could no longer protect the world. She could feel her chi weakening with each time she went back and forth to the Spirit World and back to her own. It was a struggle, and more so with her link to her past lives severed. If anything, she felt the worse for that, how she had put at risk all of her reincarnations. Every one of the Avatars next in the cycle. If she could keep the peace between spirits and humans was thanks to Jinora and her husband Kai -who felt into synchrony with her meditating and easily welcomed the Nomads culture- but she could feel herself how her chi was no longer the same. How she easily deteriored. How she fell sick so quick, not even healers had been able to help her, her chi paths weren't as strong anymore.

And she could see the consequences on the new avatar. How entering the Avatar State for a few minutes had tired her out for hours. She felt guilty she not only had given her the weakened part of being an avatar. She gave her a war to resolve. The fate of the world, to bring peace again. To resolve the hate she herself hadn't been able to resolve. Korra sighed sorrowfully, rubbing her eyes. She felt guilty but knew she couldn't do anything about it. Raava was already deep connected with Avani, taking her away from the girl was bound to bring severe consequences or worse, killing her and definitely destroying the Avatar cycle. '_Things happen for a reason'_, Korra mused inwardly, recalling Aang's words from deep her memories, something she guarded heavily within herself, a memory of her past life that stayed with her even after she could no longer feel him. Maybe Avani wasn't only meant to restore peace and stop the new war. Maybe she was destined to do something else. But _what? _

Korra groaned, she wanted to know.

She wanted at least to know to give a hint to the clueless avatar. But the answer wasn't coming, she just had a technique that could give her the push to send her to the right path, and she hoped the other spirits had heard her out. How to make an Avatar to accept her destiny?

Apparently she was going to get her answer soon enough.

~8~

Korra stared at Hei Bai and a massive shadow Spirit with menacing yellow eyes floating a few feet in the air, his always shifting form keeping its glowing eyes on Korra's face.

"The Time Tree?" Korra repeated in disbelief. "What the hell is that?"

"_Your solution_" The shadow Spirit answered "_And a pray taking into account. We're going to lead the Avatar the right path" _

"She won't listen" Korra pointed out "Earthbenders are stubborn by nature. She won't twist her arm so easily to accept another answer she already thought about"

"_This girl's not the only Avatar we've used this tree on"_ Hei Bai purred, licking its paw "_The Spirit World has done it countless of times before with past Avatars so they step up and accept their destinies"_

"You didn't with me" Korra pointed out

_"It wasn't needed_" The shadow Spirit replied "_Besides, the tree needs thousand of years -Hundred, even more in the physical world- to restore its energy to do it again without messing timelines. It's time to give it another use with this girl" _

"You haven't met the girl yet" Korra grinned, chuckling, "If anything, she's as stubborn as Lin Beifong"

The shadow Spirit shifted, its form growing as if smug_ "Strangely enough, we've only used the time tree with earth Kingdom Avatars and it has been successful"_ Korra's grin faded slowly, blinking impressed "_So, it may take time but... We know it _will be_ successful" _

"Well, then..." Korra clapped her hands, grimacing "Let's get our avatar"

~8~

Avani glared up at the sky, something telling her this wasn't good. She had fled the village a few hours ago, running along the shore of a river, the sound of water relaxing in her ears. However, it wasn't long before wind began picking up, the calming waves becoming violent as a big grey cloud covered the sun. Avani glanced up warily, tapping the sole of her feet on the ground, feeling a breeze of cold air seeping through her bones. Her seismic sense was telling her she was alone but something inside twisted, her stomach forming knots and the back of her hair stood up.

While her earthbending let her know she was alone. _She definitely knew she wasn't. _

Avani nibbled on her lip without noticing the water of the river growing, the waves crashing against the shore soaking the earth close to her feet, slowly starting to encase her legs. It was a bright flash of lighting and push of Hei Bai that send Avani flying toward the water.

The coldness seeped through her clothes and skin directly to her bones, her eyes opening to show a bright white bluish as she closed her fists, a sphere of air surrounding her as she unconsciously bended the water away from her.

Avani gasped, coughing as she opened her eyes to find herself laying atop a brunch of a golden tree. The roots were surrounding her body as if they grew around her. She tried to move but the branches suddenly tightened on her, starting to glow. "Korra?!"

The woman in question appeared in front of her, smiling grimly "I'm sorry, Avani. But you gave us no choice"

Avani could only stare at the guilty looking Avatar as the light of the golden tree grew stronger blinding her completely

~8~

Avani coughed out the water from her lungs, the sensation weird as she could feel the water _moving_ out of her lungs. She rolled over with a spasm, heaving, her hair dripping wet as she felt a gentle hand rubbing her back. Her hands flat in the rock ground, blinking as she focused in her surroundings, head tucked in her chest.

"It's okay" a gentle feminine voice cooed, as if talking to a wild animal "You're okay. You're no longer in danger"

Avani furrowed her eyebrows as she felt three presences in the same room, though she could also feel something heavy, a loud heartbeat that she could only identify on a big animal.

"Isn't that suspicious?" A loud, gruff masculine voice spoke, sensing the shift when he walked closer, about to touch her when she sprang to life, whirling around suddenly -with speed she didn't know she held- to grip his wrist, holding it tightly as he began to trash "Ah! I knew it, Fire Nation spy!"

"Sokka!" The gentle tone left her voice as she snapped, pulling the guy away from Avani.

Avani could only crawl backwards, eyes widened in fear as she ignored the pull of rock and earth underneath her to bend as she was so good at.

The third presence, a small bald boy suddenly disappeared from her '_eyes_' before appearing again and in front of her, hands raised up in innocence as he smiled at her "I'm sorry for Sokka. He's wary of everyone new. I'm just glad you're okay. You gave us a good scare" Avani said nothing, starting at the boy - _monk?-_ in shock, a brief wave of recognition within her and it seemed the same to him as he cocked his head, curiously "Do we know each other?" Avani gulped, her fingers stretched as of ready to chunk a slob of earth to him to escape. "Doesn't matter then. My name's Aang!"

Avani gaped in shock.

_Aang_ smiled at her expression, pointing behind him "And those are my friends, Katara and Sokka"

Avani followed his gaze toward a pair of Water Tribe - Their brownish skin, icy blue eyes and clothes gave them away- stood, glaring at each other. However when the boy said their names, the girl Katara turned to face her, a small smile growing in her face, warm and concerned while the guy Sokka stared at her in suspicion

Avani gaped at the three of them, green eyes flickering between them in shock. _KORRA, WHAT DID YOU DO?_


	13. Book 1 - Part Two

**_Past?_**

**_Book One: Earth _**


	14. Earth Ch 11 - You're the Avatar?

The only thing _Aang_ ever felt guilty for was running away. Running from the people who needed him. To be reminded of what his selfishness caused. A Hundred Year War caused by the Fire Nation because he wasn't there to _stop it. _And everyone was right to accuse him, to hate him. To _lose faith _on him.

The fisherman was right. He had turned his back to the world and knew he had a lot to do to compensate for that. And he wasn't sure he was doing it right.

Aang sighed heavily, glancing briefly at Katara; beautiful and kind Katara who had been there for him since he woke up in the iceberg from his one hundred year slumber, she who always believed in him. She who had a point. If he had stayed, he could have been killed. The Avatar would have been born in the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation would have killed them too to stop the Avatar Cycle so no one would be there to stop them from winning the war.

But still that didn't stop him from guilt eating at him, from having those nightmares where he could see everyone being disappointed for his actions.

They stayed quiet, Katara looking at him sadly, wanting him to see her point of view, wanting him to see what _good_ he was doing by being there.

However their moment was cut when a woman, the fisherman's wife ran inside the cave, shivering and dripping wet. "Help!" She screeched in fear. Katara and Aang stood, alarmed, turning to her "Oh, please help!"

Katara ran closer, concerned, bringing the woman to sit near the Fire. "It's okay" she soothed as the woman shivered, rubbing her arms, "You're safe"

The woman shook her head, looking up, her eyes full of fear and concern "But my husband isn't"

That brought alarm for the young ones, looking at each other

"What do you mean?" Katara asked. She looked around, suddenly becoming panicky "Where's Sokka?"

"They haven't returned!" The woman answered, breathlessly also looking worried for her husband and the young warrior boy who had idiotically offered his help with an incoming storm "They should have been back by now! And this storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught out at sea!"

Aang picked up his staff, determined. If there was a way he was going to redeem himself, it was starting with his friend and the person who yelled at him for being gone; he needed to prove to people he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere and this time, he was going to save them, "I'm going to find them!"

Katara jumped, "I'm going with you!"

Aang hesitated, but nodded realizing that she wasn't going to wait there when her brother was in trouble.

The woman didn't move from the fire, worried but also freezing "I'm staying here"

The young couple nodded, climbing up on Appa

"We'll be back soon" Aang told her. "I promise"

And he was ready to not break his promise. It was time he began to compensate the world for his absence

~8~

The storm was bringing unpleasant memories to Aang as he gripped tightly the reigns, glancing up at the thunder and lightning, a wave of something passed through him making him feel wary as he glanced at the lighting reflecting on the dangerous waters and he could sworn something was calling him down there. He shook his head, he didn't need distraction from Avatar stuff right now. He needed to concentrate in saving his friend.

Katara was looking around, worriedly "Where are they?"

"Come on, Appa!" Aang descended Appa closer to the water, managing to find something, pointing "The boat! There!"

Appa flew closer to where Sokka and the fisherman were rocking back and forth on the boat.

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka screamed in fright

"I'm not!" The fisherman shouted "But I still don't wanna!"

Aang jumped down onto the boat, bending the air to stop a pole falling down, splitting it in half, throwing a rope toward Sokka and the fisherman who were hugging each other, thinking that was their end. "Hang onto the rope!"

They did as told, looking relieved they were going to be saved, climbing up Appa as Katara and Aang pulled the rope up.

Their moment of relief was soon over when suddenly a big wave hit them, pulling them underwater, throwing them away from Appa.

The shock was enough for Aang to enter the Avatar State, bending the water around them, pulling them together, creating an air sphere to protect them from drowning. A light from behind him made him tilt his head, turning to face another figure with their fists together and with glowing eyes, just like the Avatar's that made Aang throw his hand forward instinctively, bending the water near the other figure, bringing them closer to him and his friends for safety. While Aang wasn't exactly conscious of his acts, his spirit recognized the one of the figure, and he himself had just promised he wasn't going to let anyone get hurt.

Katara gasped as she saw the figure moving, and she could have sworn she saw their eyes glowing before the glow disappeared and the figure, now realizing was of a girl, closed her eyes, posture slacking once she touched Appa's fur, picking her up before she could fall again as Aang flew them up and away from the storm.

~8~

Once they got back to the cave safely and the fisherman apologizing for the way he reacted, gave him fish and Aang finally realizing of the impact of Katara's words, he knew he no longer was going to get nightmares, he smiled. However, there was just another issue.

The three teens turned to the girl they had saved in curiosity and of course, Sokka was the first to voice his suspicions

"She's gotta be a Fire Nation spy" Sokka sniffed, fixing the unconscious girl with a glare.

"Come on, Sokka" Katara groaned in frustration, gesturing at the unconscious girl. "Is someone from the Earth Kingdom willing to be a spy for their enemy?"

Aang tilted his head as he examined the girl. Her clothes were typical attire he had seen on people from the Earth Kingdom, the green looked even more obscure due to the water clinging to her clothes and her hair was long, braided to side and a black coal. Her skin had a tinge of white, '_she must be freezing_', Aang thought in worry, but he figured she wasn't as pale as he had seen Fire Nation citizens. And if he were to guess, the girl was going to have bright green eyes. Or he hoped so, if not Sokka's theory wouldn't be so far off.

Katara walked closer to the girl, kneeling next to her, noticing the way she seemed to be breathing, it was as if she couldn't, her eyebrows were furrowed as if in a struggle and it took her a moment to realize why. She had been in the water way before they were. Katara gasped, hovering a hand atop her chest, fingers spread and her eyes widened in panic as she could feel the pull of water inside her. She bended the water she could feel in the girl's lungs as she notice a small tinge of blue in her lips, quickly putting the water out.

The girl spasmed, coughing the water violently once Katara brought it back to her mouth and the girl rolled over, coughing and wheezing, desperately reaching for the much needed oxygen. The teens noticed the way she placed her hands on the rocky ground, flat and unmoving.

Aang tilted his head; _Earthbender?_

Katara slowly rubbed the girl's back, helping her breathe and to know she wasn't alone "It's okay" she spoke softly as to not frighten her. "You're okay. You're no longer in danger"

The girl tensed, prompting Katara to pull her hand away as she sensed the unease from the girl.

Sokka scoffed, rolling his eyes as if the action proved his suspicions "Isn't that suspicious?" He began walking closer, hand reaching to touch her shoulder when the girl jumped, whirling around and catching his hand mid air. The sudden move was familiar to Aang;

She moved fast and agile as an _airbender_; Aang gaped in sorrow. His past was everywhere.

Aang glanced at the girl, her wide _green eyes _were frightened as she held onto Sokka's wrist as he began to trash against her stormy grip making him yell in pain and accuse her of being a spy.

"Sokka!" Katara snapped, pulling Sokka away from the girl as she let go of him, crawling backwards. Her fingers at her sides twitched and Aang smiled cautiously; is she trying not to bend? He jumped lightly and noticed the way her eyebrows furrowed lightly in confusion as she looked at where he was a moment ago; _can she tell where I was? _Aang thought in excitement as he landed in front of her, hands raised, letting her know he wasn't going to hurt her, smiling as he ignored the bickering of the water Tribe siblings, already used to them

"I'm sorry for Sokka" Aang told her softly, noticing the way she stared at him silently in shock. "He's wary of everyone new. I'm just glad you're okay. You gave us a good scare" He met her eyes and a wave of recognition hit him. Did they know each other? He had the feeling of so. The girl seemed to feel the same as her muscles relaxed somewhat, eyes flickering to his arrow and back to his face, still in shock "Do we know each other?" Aang asked, cocking his head, trying to remember if he befriended anyone else from Bumi from Omashu or somewhere close by. The girl gulped, hands stretching behind her making Aang take a step away from her, awkwardly "Doesn't matter then. My name's Aang!"

The girl's eyes widened more if possible in shock as she gaped at him

Aang smiled at the action; surely because she hadn't seen a monk before, right? Aang pointed behind him, toward Sokka and Katara "And those are my friends, Katara and Sokka"

At the sound of their names, the siblings stopped their bickering turning to face their friend and the earth Kingdom girl. Katara smiled kindly, concerned for her state while Sokka only stared at her in discontent, suspiciously.

The girl could only stare at them in shock, seeming to murmur to herself something Aang was briefly able to make out "_Korra, what did you do?"_

Aang rocked in his heels, innocently "What's your name?"

The girl slowly turned to face him, a glint of recognition in her eyes, something he could feel as well and the intrigue was killing him. He wanted to know why he felt like he recognized her and from where.

"Avani" the girl answered, straightening up and seeming more confident. Aang smiled, _that_ was more of an Earth Kingdom person. "When am I?" The girl -Avani- looked around, confusion swirling on her green eyes.

"Don't you mean where?" Katara asked

Avani pursed her lips, a sheepish expression flashing in her features for a moment before disappearing, nodding slowly "Yeah, that's what I meant"

"More like, what were you doing in the middle of a storm?" Sokka narrowed his eyes, pointing at her accusingly. Avani turned to him calmly, titling her head aside "You're a Fire Nation spy, are you? You're following us"

Avani seemed amused, coughing slightly "_Paranoid_" she murmured, but only Aang seemed to hear her, smile growing in amusement. "It's a long story. Um, people was following me" she shrugged, and while her words seemed sincere, Aang couldn't help but feel she was holding back on the truth. "Something pushed me to the water, but...there wasn't a storm when I fell"

Katara frowned "The storm came out of nowhere"

Avani looked up, suddenly seeming annoyed as she sighed, "Spirits?" She suggested. Katara and Sokka turned to Aang immediately, who cringed at their expressions. Avani tilted her head in confusion "Why are you looking at him like that? Can he talk to them?"

Aang scratched the back of his head as he hesitantly met the expectant gaze of the girl, her eyes seemed to sparkle with hidden knowledge, a knowledge he was told he had once upon a time. "You could say that, um.. I'm the Avatar"

"Wait..." Avani scattered to her feet. Standing she didn't look as taller, maybe around Aang's height. "You're the Avatar?"

Aang nodded "Yeah, I am"

Avani seemed to relaxed immediately, like a weight falling from her shoulders, "Good" Aang, Sokka and Katara looked at her in shock. Avani fidgeted, grinning awkwardly "It was time you showed up to save us from, uh..."

"The Fire Nation, I know" Aang sighed heavily, the weight that seemed to be lifted on her shoulders was now on him. Avani looked at him sympathetically and again, Aang had the feeling she knew more than she let on.

"I have the feeling you're going to win" Avani told him confidently.

Aang smiled slightly, _maybe some cheering works in my favor_. "Thank you Avani"

Avani smiled


	15. Earth Ch 12 - Staying

Avani was freaking out, desperately wishing she was dreaming or hallucinating for that much water that got into her brain or something because there was no way she was in front of Avatar Aang.

After telling him she believed in him to win, she fell quiet. She couldn't stop staring at the three of them. Or Appa or Momo. The sky bison as soon as she got closer to him, stared at her with curious and knowing eyes as if he knew who she was. She slowly pet his face and Appa closed his eyes in content. She had a moment of bliss when she did so, her muscles relaxing as if the closeness to the animal soothed her, eased her soul. It took a few moments for the shock to resister as she noticed the way Appa looked at her and Aang, dropping her hand slowly

"You know, don't you?" She whispered. Appa growled lowly, licking her. A small laugh bubbled from inside her throat, rubbing her lips together to stop it from coming out, but a wide smile was present in her face.

Aang walked closer, curiously "Appa likes you" he smiled, looking between them. "Don't you buddy?"

Appa growled as if in agreement making both Avatars smile.

She then traveled after the storm with them, she didn't know why they were trusting her, she was a complete stranger. Sokka didn't even trust her. But, Aang simply told her to hop in, didn't wait for neither of the siblings to ask what they thought when he grabbed her arm and airbended them up Appa's saddle. Katara though, wasn't opposed to having another girl joining them, besides they had just saved her from a storm, she wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Um, are you sure?" Avani questioned after being quiet all the trip while in the air, her tight grip on the saddle turned her knuckles white as she felt insecure. She absolutely hated flying. She couldn't '_see_' anything and her connection to earth was gone. She felt like falling at any second. She felt weak. "You just met me"

"It wouldn't be very Avatar-y like if I left you out there alone after saving you from that storm, would it?" Aang asked, turning to face her. As soon as he said so, he could have sworn he saw a flash of guilt and sadness pass through her face that made him curious "We can take you to your home"

Avani shook her head sadly, "I have no home anymore"

Katara looked at her sadly and sympathetic "What happened?"

Avani chose her words carefully, realizing that if this was when the Hundred Year War was happening, she couldn't exactly tell them the problems she was facing. "My village was burned to the ground" and that wasn't a lie. Firebender revolutionists did so. And she couldn't feel bad if they mistook that for her village being a casualty of the war instead from her home being burned for_ not wanting war_. "I was lucky to escape"

Sokka's face softened slightly, looking away "Oh"

Katara and Aang looked sympathetic.

A swirl of guilt went inside Avani that made her want to tell Aang she was like him; that she also had a burden in her shoulders but that would mean admitting the harsh truth of her identity which, she knew she wasn't ready for. If she was _indeed_ in the past and they weren't playing a joke on her, then Aang was really the Avatar and the war was _very real_. She kept quiet all the way in, not even bothering to ask where they were headed, she was a newcomer and didn't know a lot of what happened in-between the Hundred Year war to at least give Aang a hint or advice, she just knew he stopped the Fire Nation on the day of Sozin's Comet.

Katara placed a hand in Avani's arm, comfortingly "I'm sorry to hear that. My village, _our_ village" she looked at Sokka, sighing softly "Was also attacked by the Fire Nation, we've witnessed a lot of villages suffering of the same"

Aang sighed guiltily "None of this would have happened if I had stopped them"

Avani looked up, frowning as if she somehow felt his guilt, shaking her head "Oh, no. Aang, this wasn't your fault-" she made sure to say quickly, not wanting the young monk to blame himself for something he had no control; for something _she_ had to stop. Aang, Katara and Sokka looked at her curiously. Avani gulped "They uh, the Fire Nation, was chasing me for-" _time of the truth, Ava. Say it. _"Running. They don't like earthbenders"

Sokka blinked "You're an earthbender?"

Avani cringed. Not _exactly_ the truth she was hoping; but it felt nice to tell others about her bending. "Yes. I-uh, I don't actually use it that much. Earthbending is forbidden"

The three exchanged knowing looks

"By any chance you don't come from mining village?" Katara asked gently

Avani bit her lip; "Why?"

"We recently saved several earthbenders from a fire Nation rig" Aang answered; Avani stared at Aang. He already saved her grandfather? "And we made a friend there, Haru. Maybe you two know each other"

Avani furrowed her eyebrows; she couldn't tell them she was from mining village, they could ask her grandfather and he could easily tell them she's not from there, "No. Not mining village, but a village close by" she lied "Kinda got the same treatment"

Katara sighed, "Well, hopefully Tyro and Haru won't only save their village but the others. They want the Earth Kingdom back" she gave Aang a smile, "You bring hope"

Avani looked at Aang whose cheeks turned slightly pink "That was you, Katara. I only helped"

Avani frowned "Isn't that the Avatar's job, though?"

Aang shrugged sheepishly, "Yeah"

Avani nodded slowly, becoming slightly nervous "So, are you uh, are you going to drop me somewhere? I'm okay now, I don't think you'll want me to travel with you, wherever you're going"

Aang looked down, thoughtfully. While Avani was right and what they had to do was take her somewhere safe, Aang didn't want her to go; he couldn't explain it, it was as if _something_ was telling him to keep her close, the same something that told him he knew her somehow.

"But where would you go?" Katara asked

Avani shrugged; somewhere where she could find a way to return home?, "Find my way home"

"But you said it was invaded" Sokka pointed out, frowning "That's not safe"

"You can come with us" Aang blurted out; the siblings and the girl turned to face him, stunned. Aang blushed "I mean, returning to your village is a risk for you among the Fire Nation arresting earthbenders, with us it'll be safer. Well, not that much but we protect each other" he finished with a hopeful smile.

Avani looked between them, nervously. "I uh-" _Stay with them_. Avani jumped slightly, widening slightly her eyes as she heard Korra's voice in her head, '_they're your way back home_'. "Okay. I'll travel with you" she finished, worried to return home, and if staying by the Avatar's side and his friends was going to help, then so be it. She just had to be careful on not saying she could bend other elements.


	16. Earth Ch 13 - Thinking

It didn't take long after Avani was forced -literally by Korra- to stay with her past life and his friends, they were still in the sky, flying. _The dreading flying. _

Aang noticed the slight pale tinge on her skin and took him a moment to realize why, feeling guilty

"Are you okay?" Aang looked at the Earth Kingdom girl; Avani nodded, flashing him thumbs up with just one hand, not looking up, "You don't like flying, do you?"

"Not at all" Avani answered truthfully. "I can't see anything, I can't _feel_ anything"

Aang cocked his head curiously "Feel? See?"

Avani looked up briefly, "Uh, earthbending stuff" she shrugged, looking down again. Aang leaned forward curiously, at one moment he had to learn earthbending, right? Maybe she could teach him! Avani looked up at his silence, recognizing the look on his face, shaking her head "I don't know how to teach what I can do" Aang slumped in disappointment, sighing. Avani shrugged apologetically, she didn't want to take Toph Beifong place as Aang's earthbending master either; besides she wanted to meet the girl herself. The founder of metalbending in person. "Earth comes naturally to me. It's the element I was born" she quoted Kesuk when they told her of her Avatar status. "I heard Air it's the opposite of it. I wouldn't know how to teach you to embrace it while forgetting your native customs. I'm sorry Aang"

Aang sighed sadly, "It's okay, I guess"

After that, they stayed quiet. Avani had a feeling why she could talk to Aang easily; and didn't want to think about it but it was in the back of her mind; They understood each other because they had the _same spirit. _

Avani groaned quietly to herself at that, briefly understanding why Korra sent her to the past; Aang was slowly making her understand her spirit, why she was like _him_.

A dry cough made her snap of her thoughts, turning to face Sokka whose face was confronted in a painful grimace, still coughing.

"Katara, your brother is coughing his lungs" Avani informed with a slight expression of disgust.

Katara immediately went to her brother's side, worry in her eyes "Sokka?"

Aang turned to face them at the sound of Katara's concerned tone. "Is everything alright?"

Katara looked at the Avatars, worried "I'm afraid not"

Aang and Avani exchanged a look

~8~

Aang landed Appa near the mountains in a ruined city, in a place where they could be hidden from the Fire Nation, setting up camp inside a ruined building.

Katara laid Sokka in the ground, leaning against Appa, huddled in his sleeping bag, sweat on his face as fever settled in.

Avani placed down wood in front of them, lighting up a fire, ignoring the call of the warmth, forcing her breathing to stay calm and not bend the fire, she had done it once and that's what made her fear of being the Avatar begin. Once she finished, she turned to the siblings grimacing when she heard Sokka hallucinating.

Katara placed a wet rag onto his forehead "This should bring your fever down"

Sokka chuckled, "You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor"

Avani's grimace deepened

Katara cleared her throat, awkwardly "That's nice. I'll tell him"

Appa growled

Sokka laughed "Classic Appa"

Aang walked closer, "How's Sokka doing?"

"Not so good" Avani answered, standing up.

Katara nodded in agreement "Being out in that storm really did a number on him"

They turned to Sokka who started sniffing pitifully.

Aang sighed "I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea. But I found a map. There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there"

"Aang, he's in no condition for travel" Katara pointed out. "Sokka just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow-"

Katara suddenly began coughing

Avani took a few steps back, grimacing "Not you too"

"Relax, it was just a little cough" Katara reassured "I'm fi-" She coughed again, this time with greater force, lightly groaning after.

Avani and Aang shielded their faces at the same time.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday" Aang told her. He pointed at Sokka "Now look at him! He thinks he's an earthbender!"

Sokka was delirious, flailing his arms as if hitting something "Take that, you rock!"

Avani crossed her arms, "I take offense to that"

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense, too. I'm going to go find some medicine" Aang told her. He looked at Avani, frowning "And before you also get sick"

Aang grabbed his glider, starting to head out

Avani frowned, following after him "I'm good. I don't get sick that often. I'm going with you"

"No" Aang shook his head, opening his glider "It'll be faster if I go alone" A flash of lighting stroke. Avani raised a brow, Aang lowered his glider, sheepishly "Uh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot" He turned to Avani, innocently "Could you please keep an eye on them? Make sure they're okay"

Avani sighed, "Fine. But if you take too long, I'm coming after you"

Aang grinned, "I'll run as fast as lighting"

Aang jumped, starting to run with a boost of air, blowing Avani's hair back making her let out a small laugh, "I'd wish I'd be able to do that" she cackled, sitting down in front of the siblings, her smile fading at the remembrance "Oh"

Katara coughed, "You okay?"

Avani forced a smile, "Shouldn't be me the one asking you that?"

Katara smiled weakly "Yeah"

Avani sighed as Momo jumped atop her head, nesting in there "I know, Momo. I hope Aang doesn't take too long"

~8~

Caring for other people wasn't really Avani's strong suit, as she tried to help Sokka drink water and keeping an eye on Katara whose speech wasn't very legible anymore, grimacing as she gave Momo a water skin.

"No, no, no" Avani murmured as Momo took the skin, flying off. "Is this some kind of punishment, Korra?" Avani lowered her head to her hands, breathing deeply. After a few seconds, something stirred within her making her look up frowning as she looked toward the entrance. She slowly stood as if in a trance walking toward the entrance "Aang?" Avani murmured, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she stared toward where Aang left, turning to Katara "Hey. Aang's taking too long, I'm gonna check on him and bring him back before you start to hallucinate as well, okay? I'll be right back, Katara. Don't worry"

Katara nodded slowly, crawling closer to her brother, "Bring him back, please"

Avani nodded, turning to leave, determined to bring back the young monk before something happened to him.

~8~

Avani reached a valley swamp, lowering the earth hill she used to carry her to be faster, flattening it to the ground as she looked around, frowning.

"Aang?" She called out, the sudden silence making a shiver pass through her back focusing on her seismic sense, not seeing anyone close by.

Avani knelt on the ground, pacing her hand flat on the ground, closing her eyes. After a second of not sensing anything, she stomped her hand on the ground, sending a seismic wave of vibrations around her, opening her eyes in confusion sensing different objects around her disturbing the earth. She stood, observing the swamp with pursed lips "Where are you?" Avani walked along the shore, wary for what happened the last time she was near the water. It was then when she noticed a patch of yellow cloth pinned by an arrow, growing concerned as she recognized the color of Aang's robes, picking it up, the uneasy she felt earlier growing. "Oh, no, no, no"

Avani looked around, before sitting on the ground, the yellow cloth in her hands as she tried to meditate, feeling awkward as she had never done it before "Korra. I need your help" she murmured under her breath, her eyes tightly closed "Aang's in trouble. _We_ are in trouble"

While Korra wasn't showing herself, something stirred within herself and she focused on the feeling, feeling a tug toward a certain direction, subconsciously standing up, eyes closed as she let the feeling guide her. Without her knowing, her spirit wanted to help her past life, something Korra didn't know either but only the shadow spirit. Once an Avatar was sent to the past, their spirit became linked to the current Avatar as if they were one, bound to help each other. If one failed in something, the other had to stand up to help their souls. And that's what Avani's soul was doing, it was leading her to Aang's soul to help him with his predicament

And unbeknownst to her, a figure in the trees was following the earth kingdom girl, confused and curious as to how she'd knew how to find where the Yuyan Archers had the Avatar.

~8~

Avani stopped walking, opening her eyes, confused as to where she was, looking around as she noticed a Fire Nation fortress in front of her, paling considerably as she noticed a soldier about to notice her, not seeing where to hide when suddenly the back of her shirt was tugged behind, violently being pulled back, hidding under some boxes, gasping as a hand covered her mouth.

Slowly, after a moment the hand was removed her mouth, slowly turning to face her attacker, confused as to why she didn't sense him -probably as she was disoriented when she opened her eyes- seeing a blue mask staring at her. Avani opened her mouth when the blue mask placed a finger in where the mouth was supposed to be.

Avani closed her mouth, furrowing her eyebrows. "Who are you?" She asked. Blue mask didn't answer, turning toward the fortress. "Okay, doesn't matter. Do you know where the Avatar is?" Blue mask turned to face her, tilting his head aside for a moment as if surveying her, wondering who she was. "Fine, don't tell me. I need to find him, his friends are sick and they need his help. I don't know where I am, I just know he's here somehow. I will find him on my own" Avani spat, standing to leave when blue mask grabbed her arm to stop her. Avani looked to him. He seemed to be considering, lowering his hand and nodding toward a tower. Avani followed his gaze and grimaced, "Great, more heights"

Avani looked back at the blue mask and frowned, never hearing about him before. Could she trust him to save Aang?

~8~

Zuko couldn't let Zhao to have the Avatar, he needed him. Needed him to restore his rights as the Fire Nation prince, his honor, his father's love. But he also didn't want anyone to brand him as a traitor, so that's why he disguised himself, put on a mask to hide his identity so he could rescue the Avatar from Zhao's claws, to get him for himself. However, he didn't count the presence of that peasant earth Kingdom girl.

Zuko had been aware of the Avatar getting caught by the Yuyan Archers at that swamp minutes before that girl appeared. He was going to leave, deeming her unimportant when she saw her bending the earth, for a moment wanting to laugh seeing the poor technique of earthbending he had ever seen when the stupid girl stomped her hand on the ground, not bending the earth but her head snapped toward the Yuyan Archers fortress for a moment before she noticed their arrows. Zuko grew curious, wondering what kind of earthbending move she had used, or _if_ she used one. He stayed there watching her, almost snorting when she awkwardly tried to mediate. However, he noticed when she slumped, her muscles relaxing as she stood as if in a trance, walking toward where he knew the fortress was localized. Zuko silently followed the girl until she stopped, her eyes opening and he could have sworn he saw her eyes glowing, blinking only to see her green eyes as she looked around in confusion.

Zuko then knew if the girl was looking for the Avatar and knew _how_ to find him, he could use her if by any chance the Avatar slipped through his hands again, not like he was planning to lose him. He saw a Yuyan archer close by, pulling the girl back to his hiding place, covering her mouth so she wouldn't make a sound.

After a moment, he slowly let her go, and she turned to face him, confusion in her eyes as she stared at him as if trying to recognize him. Something he didn't, being the first time he ever saw her. _So the Avatar likes to pick up strays_, Zuko mused to himself bitterly. He placed his finger in his mouth to silence her when the girl opened her mouth and as if understanding the situation, the girl did so, relieving Zuko from having to forcefully trying to shut her up.

The girl frowned, "Who are you?" Zuko didn't answer, unsure if the Avatar ever talked about him wanting to capture him. He however, turned away wanting to capture the Avatar. "Okay, doesn't matter. Do you know where the Avatar is?" the girl snapped, annoying Zuko of the horrible Earth Kingdom peasant's manners. Zuko turned to face her, titling his head, giving her a look over. She was younger than him, about the Avatar's height but didn't look as young as him, her hardened features, -_Earthbender's trait- _Zuko scoffed mentally, meant she wasn't as innocent as the monk. "Fine, don't tell me. I need to find him, his friends are sick and they need his help. I don't know where I am, I just know he's here somehow. I will find him on my own" the girl spat, standing to leave but that's what Zuko needed. He needed her to confirm him she knew how to find the Avatar and she hadn't done it by accident. He grabbed her arm, stopping her. The girl turned to face him, annoyed. Zuko lowered his hand, nodding toward the tower he knew Zhao had the Avatar, wanting the girl to trust him so he could capture both of them. The girl followed his gaze and grimaced, "Great, more heights"

Zuko smirked under his mask

~8~

Zuko and the girl stealthy managed their way in, Zuko always leading the way, only stopping whenever the girl placed a hand in his arm. The first time she did so, Zuko grew annoyed and wanted to snap and throw her as a distraction but didn't after she explained in a whisper she could sense guards coming closer and if they would have continued they were going to get caught. Again, Zuko had the curiosity of asking how she was able to do that but refrained himself. He'd ask his uncle later. The girl was like his warning flare, telling him of the danger ahead beforehand.

Zuko and the girl crawled over the roof after sneaking through the shadows and the boxes from a wagon, pausing when they heard Zhao's speech, "_We are the sons and daughters of fire, the superior element! Until today only one thing stood our path to victory, the Avatar. I am here to tell you that he is now my prisoner!_" The crowd of Fire Nation soldiers cheered. The girl looked worried while Zuko scowled under his mask, hurrying his pace prompting the girl to follow him, eager to get the Avatar and his little tracker away from that fortress. "_This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!" _

The girl and Zuko steadily and stealthily infiltrated the fortress, reaching the corridor the Avatar was held.

Zuko swiftly and silently knocked down a soldier, picking up his helmet, looking at the girl who looked slightly impressed. Zuko peered around the corner where he saw four guards standing outside a chamber, throwing the helmet toward them, jumping toward the ceiling.

The soldiers looked up as the helmet bounced down the corridor. One of the guards followed its trajectory down the corridor, turning in a corner and seeing an smiling earth Kingdom girl

"Hello" The girl greeted cheerfully, hands behind her back. The soldier snarled making the girl's smile grow as she looked up "Sweet dreams"

The soldier wasn't able to voice his confusion when Zuko jumped down from behind him, starting to fight him, the soldier firebended toward him but Zuko swiftly avoided the Fire, easily subduing him. The girl clapped, rocking in her heels. Zuko rolled his eyes, tying up the firebender in the ceiling, turning to face the guards who came to see what was the commotion.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, sensing the dust particles in the air, and was able to create a small boulder, surprising Zuko for a moment for seeing the mastery of the girl without _visible_ earth around her, as she threw the boulder toward the guards harshly, knocking them out.

The girl smiled, cracking her fingers, "It feels good bending without rules"

Zuko frowned in confusion. Did she come from a village earthbending was forbidden? While that was common around the Earth Kingdom, that didn't explain how the girl came to travel with the Avatar

~8~

The girl opened the chamber door after Zuko stopped the last standing guard from ringing the alarm horn and fighting him with water to extinguish his flames. "Aang!"

"Avani?" The Avatar looked up, relief evident in his eyes as he saw the girl. Zuko frowned, that boy trusted very easily. Zuko brandished his swords, approaching the Avatar, making him jump in surprise, pulling his arms back in fear "Woah!"

"It's okay!" The girl -Avani- reassured. The Avatar turned to face her, unsure. A small smile from the girl made the Avatar relax slightly, something that surprised and confused Zuko as he thought only the peasant Water Tribe girl was able to do that. "He's a friend, sorta" she frowned, "He helped me find you"

Zuko raised a brow, not waiting for a response as he cut the chains holding the Avatar with his two swords. Without another word, he turned around and walked away, but kept his ear open to hear his new prisoners' conversation

"Katara's deadly worried" The girl told him "You took so long"

"Had a little trouble as you can see" The Avatar chuckled sheepishly. Zuko rolled his eyes "How did you find me though?"

That was something Zuko was interested in hearing as the three walked along the corridor, Zuko making sure no one had seen them.

"Uh, well" The girl began shyly. "I had a feeling. I don't know what it was about but it lead me toward a swamp. That's when I saw this yellow cloth pinned to one arrow. I don't know what it was but suddenly something lead me right here, where our, I don't know if he's a friend, he won't say a word since he pulled me back from being spotted found me and lead me to you"

"Weird" The Avatar said after a moment. _Indeed weird_, Zuko thought but that didn't matter, he now could have an easier way to find the Avatar again if he needed it. Frog sounds were suddenly heard and the Avatar gasped. Zuko whirled around to face them, seeing the Avatar trying to pick up some half frozen frogs crawling on the floor, "My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!"

"Aang?" The girl, confused tried to help him but Zuko had enough, their chattering was already too loud asking to be found.

Zuko scowled, coming back to them, picking them up by their collars, carrying them out

"Wait!" The Avatar struggled, "My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

The girl looked disgusted "Seriously?"

Zuko didn't pay attention to them, finding them equally annoying. He lead the way, relieved the young ones caught the severity of being silent as they tried to escape.

The three walked silently in the sewer system underneath the fortress. The girl whispering the whereabouts of soldiers and where they could hop out of the sewer, both boys impressed by that aspect of earthbending they couldn't make the girl tell them what it was called. '_You'll find out at your time, Aang. You're not ready_' were her words, something in them that let Zuko know she knew more than she let on, that she was as wise as the Monk. And that frustrated him.

They hoped out of a grate, walking into one of the courtyards. They began scaling a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress.

The girl hit Zuko's back repeatedly, annoying him "This is why I hate heights!"

Suddenly a soldier announced loudly their whereabouts "There, on the wall!"

Another soldier appeared at the top of the wall they were climbing, cutting the rope making the three fall down the wall, the Avatar screaming.

Zuko closed his eyes for the impact when he suddenly fell a gust of air putting him down softly, turning to face the Avatar who had used airbending for a soft landing. Zuko stood, unsheathing his swords and they ran.

"The Avatar has escaped!" Zhao shouted "Close all the gates immediately!"

The girl and the Avatar passed Zuko, running

The Avatar turning briefly to him "Stay close to me!"

"Time to practice" The girl grinned.

The gate in front of them was closing, being blocked by many soldiers. The Avatar airbended a blast of air that blew them out of the way. The girl stomped her feet on the ground, sending two hills of earth toward the gates to stop them from closing, in the way knocking down several soldiers

Zuko seemed slightly impressed, trying to follow them but got surrounded by soldiers, stopping, starting to fight them off. He noticed the Avatar and the girl returning to him, noticing a slab of earth knocking down two soldiers and a blast of air sending them flying away from him.

The girl and the Avatar fighting side by side seemed like they were one person, they were in synchrony as if they knew the movements the other was going to do, reaching Zuko who seemed surprised they returned for him as the three fought the soldiers, the Avatar airbending all the soldiers away from them, allowing them to run.

The girl turned to the gates, seeing her earth was destroyed by fire, allowing the gates to close. She stomped her feet on the ground, catapulting the three of them toward the top of the wall, taking Zuko and the Avatar by surprise, the Avatar using airbending to stabilize himself and Zuko his reflexes while the girl landed smoothly.

They immediately got surrounded but the Avatar send a swift kick of air toward their way, picking up a stick, using it as an helicopter blade plucking Zuko off the wall, heading to the next courtyard, both seeing the girl bending the earth to create big columns of earth -hitting soldiers in the way up- to jump toward the next courtyard, flashing them thumbs up.

The girl sent boulders of earth toward the spears thrown at Zuko and the Avatar so they wouldn't be hit, the girl facepalming when they crashed against the wall, falling to the ground, flattening the earth column to land next to them as the Avatar's stick went spinning away, the girl sent a sob of earth toward the soldiers as a distraction so the boys could stand up without trouble.

The Avatar stood, running for his stick but a guard stopped him, taking several swings at the Avatar with his sword. Zuko went to his aid, throwing the guard over the wall. The girl and the Avatar at the same time used earthbending and airbending respectively to throw the other guards off the wall, surprised by their synchrony, being the first time they noticed it.

The three began to fight their way out, climbing the second wall that stood against their success, knocking soldiers left and right as they tried to climb using scaling ladders. For a moment, Zuko wanted to firebend, to use it as an advantage but refrained, not wanting them to find out who he was.

With two mighty blasts, the Avatar depopulated the two scaling ladders nearest him as the girl and Zuko knocked down one final soldier off their way. The Avatar brought over two scaling ladders, stepping onto the one Zuko just emptied. The girl grabbed another as the Avatar handed one ladder to Zuko.

"Ava jump on my back" The Avatar told her. "He'd jump on yours" Zuko hesitated but when the girl grinned, jumping to the Avatar's back, he had no choice but to follow. The Avatar began to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step was taken. One of the ladders had still some soldier left. The Avatar looked behind his shoudler at his companions "Give me the next one!"

Zuko did as told, managing to jump in time to that one before the soldier burned it up, jumping toward the final wall, but neither of them were able to hold on, falling to the ground. Zuko scowled, drawing his swords. Four firebenders unleashed their flame on them, but the Avatar pushed him back as he airbended some of the flames away and the girl threw her hands up, crossed over her face to create an earth wall to protect themselves from the rest of the flames. Zuko looked shocked by the action, looking between the small benders, surprised they were protecting him like that.

Suddenly they heard Zhao exclaiming "Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!"

Zuko saw his opportunity, pushing the girl behind him, not risking her being captured -his only way to find the avatar if he escaped- and instantly appeared behind the Avatar as the Earth wall crashed down by the girl being snapped out of her concentration. Zuko crossed his swords in front of the Avatar's throat, surprising the kids, feeling slightly betrayed.

After a moment, the gates were opened and Zuko sensed the girl slightly relaxing, as if noticing his motives, smirking under his mask. Zuko began to back away, nudging the girl behind him to the same, his sword still at the Avatar's throat. Zuko frowned under his mask, having the feeling that was too easy. That Zhao wouldn't have let them go without a fight.

The girl frowned, cocking her head aside. Zuko kept her in his peripheral all the time and wondered what she heard.

"Beware" The girl murmured at him, her sights on the fortress, a frown in her face as she stared at it intently. It was when he heard the swoosh of an arrow being released that made him look toward the fortress, an arrow impacting right in his mask. Zuko fell backwards at the impact, both teens looking at him horrified.

The Avatar gasped turning around, airbending up a huge cloud of dust around the three of them, exchanging look with the girl, both of them seeming to have a telepathic conversation as the Avatar knelt in front of Zuko, removing the blue spirit mask, gasping in recognition.

"Who is it?" The girl asked in a hush

The Avatar gulped, backing away in horror, "Zuko. The guy we told you about?"

The girl backed away as well, starting at the teenager, eyes flickering around his face and burn in the side of his face, pursing her lips "What do we do? We can't just..."

"Leave him here" The Avatar finished, both nodding at each other, eyes full of compassion for someone who just saved them. "Come on" The Avatar said, kneeling next to Zuko, about to pick him up

The girl looked up, sensing the Yuyan Archers coming closer, "Allow me"

She lightly tapped the ground, forming a small hill of earth underneath Zuko and bended it up, the Avatar grabbed his legs and the girl his arms. Both of them carrying the Fire Nation prince away from his own nation, confused as to how that happened

~8~

Morning came, Avani and Aang had laid down Zuko in a secure part of the forest, both sitting near him in a large root.

"I miss my friends" Aang told her, smiling sadly, arms surrounding his knees. "One of them is still alive and I saw him recently, Bumi. He became the King of Omashu. We were really great friends. He is a mad genius" He laughed, a teary sound that made Avani's heart ache, as if feeling Aang's pain, touching her chest in confusion, staring at him sympathetically. Aang was looking at Zuko, but talking to her "One hundred years, Ava. I can call you Ava, right?" He asked, turning to the girl. Ava nodded slowly, smiling slightly. Aang smiled back, "You know, you remind me of someone. I don't know who but I'm glad you joined us" Avani looked down, forcing a smile, nodding "You said you didn't know earthbending. What I saw last night, that wasn't not knowing"

"I don't even know what I was doing" Avani admitted "I just didn't want any of us to get caught. I've done it for my friends before and won't stop doing it"

Aang sighed sadly, "You must miss them"

Avani shrugged, "My best friend betrayed me, turning against me and my beliefs" Aang's eyes turned sympathetic, touching his chest as if feeling that kind of betrayal, horrified, sympathetic, feeling as though he himself had suffered it. "I do miss my mom however"

Aang lowered his hand, "I wish I could help you"

Avani turned to Aang, "I know you can. But, I don't even know what you're supposed to help me with" Aang frowned. Avani shrugged sheepishly, "I had a dream. You were in it, and somehow you're supposed to help me see something within me. I have to accept something or I don't know. I can't leave until I do"

Aang nodded, "Whataver it is, I'm gonna help you. I promise" he told her, determined. Avani smiled slightly "That's my job as the Avatar. Help others" Avani's smile faded at that but Aang didn't notice as he turned to Zuko as he groaned, waking up, seeming to be in a daze. Avani stayed quiet, letting Aang talk, not knowing his motives of making conversation with someone who wanted him as a prisoner "You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?"

Zuko stared at the airbender as if considering. For a moment, Avani wanted him to consider, to join the Avatar now. At one moment, Aang was going to need a firebender master and according to history, Zuko became his master. She wanted it to happened earlier. That way they could save the Northern Water Tribe Princess. They could save more people, but as soon as Zuko let loose a huge fireball at them, she knew it wasn't posible yet.

Aang grabbed her arm, airbending them away from him, dodging the fire. Avani hoped into Aang's back as he flew them away in a current of air, hoping from tree branch to tree branch, away from the Fire Nation Prince.

~8~

Aang and Avani reached the swamp again and she helped him collect frozen frogs to cure the Water Tribe siblings. They both returned to the ruined building, both of them quiet. Aang was downcast, having hoped for Zuko to change sides and become his friend, Avani in the other hand was deep in her thoughts, trying to find a meaning on her being in the past, why was it important she stayed with Aang and his friends.

Aang and Avani put frogs in their friends' mouths.

"Suck on these" Aamg told them, collapsing backward onto Appa's tail with a sigh, "They'll make you feel better"

Avani sat in front of the Fire, hugging her knees close to her chest

Sokka spoke with his mouth full of frog, "Aang, how was your trip? Did you or Avani make any new friends?"

Avani and Aang exchanged a look, both sad, thinking the same "No, I don't think we did"

Avani watched Aang roll over, concerned and sad for him, not realizing what she and Aang were feeling was a mix of their own feelings. A small laugh let out of her that prompted Aang smile slightly as they watched their friends trying to spit the now moving frogs out of their mouths, briefly feeling better, smiling slightly


	17. Earth Ch 14 - Connected

Being with one of her past lives was weird for the current Avatar. Avani couldn't help but think Aang and his friends had the most crazy adventures ever. They had told her a few stories since they met Aang at the Southern Water Tribe; -_Korra's birth place_-, then their trip to the Southern Air temple. A smile played on her lips as she recognized the place near Republic City, she would have liked to tell Aang about it, how he and Fire Lord Zuko - who, surprise surprise was evil at this point - were going to create a place of harmony between the four nations but knew she couldn't do that, she couldn't change things. She actually didn't even know what she was _exactly_ doing in the past, but she liked to hear about their adventures, the ones that weren't in history books.

An Unagi, their trip to Crescent Island to talk to Roku, the Avatar before Aang - three Avatars before Avani-, visiting the King of Omashu, riding their mail system, escaping pirates, rescuing a whole earthbending rig (including her grandfather and great-grandfather), and passing through the Great Divide followed by meeting this guy named Jet and up to the storm where they met and before Aang getting kidnappped by the Fire Nation and rescued by Avani and the 'Blue Spirit' who turned out to be Zuko. She didn't think they had gone through all that, and before the Siege of the North, a pang of uneasy hit her, knowing what happened back there. The moon spirit dying and a princess returning it's life. She didn't think she'd live through it, when her father told her that story, she felt like crying, she didn't know why at first. Maybe she could understand now. She must have been channeling Aang's spirit, how he felt and how sad he was for her death. Maybe she could stop it? Avani shook her head, staring at the sky as they flew atop Appa - she still feared heights, but tried not to think about it and her lack of connection to the earth-. She didn't want to think about the princess. She didn't want to think about what _would_ happen, she didn't know exactly how it did, so she wouldn't be able to stop it.

Avani sighed, looking toward Aang and Katara who were very quiet after their little adventure on that village with the fortune teller. She had seen how accurate the woman was _almost_ at everything so she rejected a reading. She didn't want to risk the woman finding out she wasn't from their time, but she had a feeling the woman knew, gave her a few knowing looks as if she knew something Avani didn't. She didn't want to face her, tried to avoid her - something actually that an earthbender wouldn't do, though-. The moment of realization gave her pause. She had read about Air Nomads recently, how they always avoided conflict. Avani always avoided. Did that mean Air wasn't going to be a challenge for her to master?

"Stop it" Avani murmured to herself. Since arriving to the past, she began thinking about the other elements, how she had seen Aang bend them, began imagining how it would feel for her to do so. But she didn't want to think that, she didn't want to accept the responsibility. _Korra must be raging on her grave and the spirit World _Avani thought with a grimace.

~8~

Fighting a Shirshu wasn't something Avani had ever liked to think she would face. The paralyzing venom was something chi blockers in her time liked to use to capture benders, she had followed the whole war through her uncle's letters, of course without her mom knowing, her uncle wanted her to be aware of everything, knew the girl was strong enough and that's why he kept Avani informed of the war.

After the siblings had found their father's friend, Avani couldn't help but intercept Aang's uneasiness, sadness and worry of his friends leaving him behind, it was something Ava was uncomfortable to feel. When she felt asleep after rescuing Aang from the Fire Nation, she had dreamed on the Spirit World where she met with Korra who explained to her she and Aang were now spiritually connected for both of them being _the_ Avatar, they still had their own spirits of course but being in the same time they were now to be in tune with each other, something that explained how they fought like that side by side in synchrony for having _Raava_ connected to them at the same time, almost like Yin and Yang, like _Tui_ and _La_ but yet, different. And that explained why sometimes she could feel what Aang was feeling. She wouldn't be surprised if he felt what she did.

However that didn't stop her from cringing every time he lied, the guilt he felt at hiding a map to find Katara and Sokka's father. She had politely declined when they made that whole test for Sokka, explaining she was good on earth where she was completely secured. She didn't say anything when Aang confessed having intercepted the map and hidden it but stayed in Aang's side through his sadness, didn't leave his side. It wasn't like she couldn't. As if the more she was with Aang, the more their connection grew.

And Aang seemed to sense it as well, "Do you know about this?" He had asked when they were about to leave to the North Pole without his friends. "Why sometimes I can feel fear or worry when I know it's not coming from me? Or anxiety right now?" Avani had explained briefly, voicing her confusion out loud, something Aang perceived. "Spirits?" He had asked after she finished. Avani had shrugged, sighing "Well, then we have to be more careful"

The reassurance had helped her not feel so guilty and that was before they faced a Shirshu who was tracking Katara with a necklace she had lost, and like she was always with Aang, they -Zuko, his uncle and the owner of the Shirshu- found Katara and her brother, wanting to use them as bait.

Something that worked because Aang was determined to save his friend, something that drove Avani to do the same, helping her past life, using earthbending to do so. That's where she saw for the first time Zuko's uncle Iroh who looked at her in shock as if he knew something others didn't.

After saving the siblings, adding another adventure to the list, they traveled far away from there, landing near a Fire Nation colony where they celebrated a Fire Day Festival where Aang wanted to go to see Firebending up close without the threat of being burned to a crisp.

The hesitation on Avani wasn't lost to Aang who only had to increase his excitement and hyperactivity to make the Earthbender channel his emotions so her hesitation were to melt away so she'd agreed on going with him, leaving Katara and Sokka no other choice but to follow the excited benders as they skipped toward the Festival

To say Avani regretted ever telling Aang about their connection was an understatement, when Aang felt that regret he just smiled innocently at the grumpy Earth Kingdom girl.


End file.
